Ghost Rider: The Flame of Beacon
by LordChaos1518
Summary: It's said that the world was built on legends, stories, fairy tails, myths. Tall tales that help us make sense of things too great, or too terrifying to believe. This, is the legend of the Ghost Rider. -Carter Slade, Rider of the Great War
1. Orange Trailer

**I decided to move this chapter to the beginning of the story 'cause I thought it'd fit. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **"I'm the Hand of God. I'm the the Dark Messiah. I'm the the Vengeful One" - Disturbed**

The screen opens up to the roof of a building, it then goes to the left slowly revealing the end of a black coat.

 **Play "The Vengeful One" by Disturbed**

The screen continues to go right revealing the owner of the coat with the hood on only showing sky blue eyes kneeling near the edge of the building.

 **0:06**

He's looking at his scroll as the screen stops there.

 **0:12**

The screen changes in front of him as he continues to look at his scroll.

 **0:15**

We then see what he's looking at through his scroll showing the news saying that the White Fang has taken a dozen people hostage in an abandoned warehouse.

 **0:17 ( _I like being specific ok?_ )**

The hood figure glares at the screen as his eyes catch fire.

 **0:18**

Cut the said warehouse, police cars are surrounding the area as cops get out of the vehicles and aim their guns toward the warehouse in case some of the fang soldiers pop out. News helicopters hover above the air trying to get a visual of where the hostages are through the windows.

 **As I survey the chaos taking in the lack of raw humanity, it's as if the entire world's fallen in love with their INSANITY!**

The hooded figure glares at the scroll with his eyes still burning, the news reporter saying what is happening as the bottom of the screen says "White Fang taken hostages of men, woman, and even children in abandoned warehouse."

 **Hear the innocent voices scream as their tormentors laugh through all of it.**

Cut to a little girl crying as her parents shield her from a Fang soldier who was aiming a gun at them while grinning.

 **No forgiveness for all I've seen, a degradation I cannot forget.**

The figure stood up and looked down.

 **So sleep soundly in your beds tonight,**

Black smoke rose from the figures coat.

 **for judgement falls upon you**

He leaned forward over the edge.

 **at first LIGHT!**

When the figure almost fell off he turned into fire and flew to the ground.

 **I'M THE HAND OF GOD, I'M THE DARK MESSIAH, I'M THE VENGEFUL ONE! (LOOK INSIDE AND SEE WHAT YOU'RE BECOMING!)**

He crashed into the ground in an alley way and stood up as red and black Desert Eagles appeared on his hips in holsters and a chain-scythe appeared around his torso from his left shoulder to his right hip side.

 **IN THE BLACKEST MOMENT, OF A DYING WORLD, WHAT HAVE YOU BECOME?! (LOOK INSIDE AND SEE WHAT YOU'RE BECOMING!)**

The man walked over to a motorcycle and got on it and it started to change into a hellcycle.

 **1:25**

The bike rode out of the alley leaving a trail of fire behind as the Ghost Rider charged towards the warehouse

 **As the violence surges and the teaming masses have been terrorized,**

Cut to the warehouse where things are getting worse, the police chief is thinking about ordering his men to open fire on the warehouse but if he does that then the hostages might die.

 **The human predators all gone mad are reaping profits born from their DIMISE!**

Some of the Fang soldiers are shouting at the police making demands.

The **rabid media plays their role stroking the flames of war to no surprise.**

A reporter and her camera man are at the scene... reporting.

 **Only to eager to sell their souls for the apocalypse must be televised.**

The Rider charges into the warehouse doors and crashes through them blowing them up sending fire around him making the entrance more awesome. (Alex's idea)

 **So sleep soundly in your beds tonight,**

The Fang soldiers stare at him in horror as the hostages stare at him with mixed reactions, some with fear as well, some with relief, and some with sheer awe.

 **For judgement falls upon you at first LIGHT!**

The Rider slowly turns to the soldiers and glares at them with firey hateful eyes then jumps off the bike pistols in hand and charges at them.

 **I'M THE HAND OF GOD, I'M THE DARK MESSIAH, I'M THE VENGEFUL ONE! (LOOK INSIDE AND SEE WHAT YOU'RE BECOMING!)**

He shoots two soldiers in the head and kicks one to the ground and shoots him as well. He holsters his pistols and whips his chain out, coats it with hellfire and starts slicing soldiers left and right.

 **IN THE BLACKEST MOMENTS, OF A DYING WORLD, WHAT HAVE YOU BECOME?!** **! (LOOK INSIDE AND SEE WHAT YOU'RE BECOMING!)**

One soldier with and assault rifle shoots him, hitting him in the chest, the soldier's round empties but unfortunately for him, the bullets do nothing to the Rider. He wraps his flaming chain around the soldier and pulls back, killing him brutally.

 **2:33**

Soldiers surround the man and aim their weapons at the Rider.

 **2:37**

His chain wraps around him again as he draws his pistols and the barrels glow orange as smoke leaks out of them.

 **2:38 ( _again, I get specific sometimes I'm sorry)_**

He rapidly fires at most of the soldiers blowing bigs chunks of them off, he then holsters his pistols and summons a pitch black quad-barrel Olympia shotgun.

 **When you die (you die), you know why (know why), for you cannot be saved with all the world enslaved. When you die (you die), you know why.**

He aims his shotgun at a few soldiers and fires, killing them all, he does the same for a few other groups of solders until he runs out of shells, he has eight shells by the way. When he runs out he reloads and rapidly fires at a few more soldiers.

 **When you die (you die), you know why (know why), for you cannot be saved, this world is too depraved!**

A few soldiers charge at him raising their swords but the man grabs his chain with his free hand, coats it with fire and whips it horizontally towards them killing all of them.

 **When you die (you die), you know WHY!**

The Rider the charges his shotgun with hellfire and all four barrels glow, he aims it the reinforcements that came down through the glass roof, pulls the trigger and a massive fireball flies towards them. It explodes on impact burning and killing them all.

 **3:07**

A very muscular Fang soldier charges at the man with a war hammer.

 **I'M THE HAND OF GOD, I'M THE DARK MESSIAH, I'M THE VENGEFUL ONE! (LOOK INSIDE AND SEE WHAT YOU'RE BECOMING!)**

The soldier brings his hammer down on the Rider who evades to the right of the brute. The Rider aims his shotgun and fires at the soldier who blocks it with his hammer and charges at him again and knock the Riders gun away which disappears into fire. The Rider then draws his pistols and fires rapidly at the soldier.

 **IN THE BLACKEST MOMENT, OF A DYING WORLD, WHAT HAVE YOU BECOME?! (LOOK INSIDE AND SEE WHAT YOU'RE BECOMING!)**

The brute swings his hammer at the Rider who dodges it as he keeps firing at the soldier. The Rider then jumps over the soldier and shoots his back which only aggravates him as turns around as slams his hammer down at him, knocking his pistols away and they disappear like his shotgun. The Rider jumps back and whips his chain out, turns it into its scythe mode and coats it in fire.

 **I'M THE HAND OF GOD, I'M THE DARK MESSIAH, I'M THE VENGEFUL ONE! (LOOK INSIDE AND SEE WHAT YOU'RE BECOMING!)**

The Rider rushes at the soldier and spins his scythe vertically which the the soldier blocks with his hammer. He swings his hammer down on the Rider who shields himself with his flaming scythe.

 **IN THE BLACKEST MOMENT, OF A DYING WORLD, WHAT HAVE YOU BECOME?! (LOOK INSIDE AND SEE WHAT YOU'RE BECOMING!)**

The Rider forces the soldier back and swings his scythe down hard on the soldiers hammer, breaking it in half. He then slices the soldiers knees, immobilizing him as he falls to his knees.

 **(LOOK INSIDE AND SEE WHAT YOU'RE BECOMING)**

The soldier looks up and is met with four shotgun barrels.

 **4:01**

The Rider blasts the soldiers head off and walks back to his bike, making his shotgun and scythe disappear. He gets on his bike and rides off. The police rush in after the Rider is gone and brings the hostages outside where they well be taken care of.

Cut to the Rider riding down a road buts stops to see a girl with a red hood with a red scythe out in front of a store called "Dust 'til Dawn".

 **End Song and Trailer**

 **Aaaand done. Jeez this one took a while, probably an hour or two... or three I don't know. Review what you thought of the trailer and I'll see you crazy people, in the next chapter.**

 **CHAOS, OUT!**


	2. The Ghost Rides

**Hi guys, sooo, if any of you came across that first and unfinished chapter, I am sorry, that was an accident. If you read our rider's description as well, then make sure to- you know what I'll just do it again just in case none of you saw the "chapter".**

 **Name: Alexander Blaze**

 **Age: 15**

 **Height: 5'7 (still hope that's high enough)**

 **hair: black, short, straight**

 **eyes: sky blue/firey red**

 **Clothing: black coat** **that goes down to his feet** **with a hoodie and rolled up sleeves, black t-shirt underneath, fingerless biker gloves, dark blue pants, and black military boots**

 **Weapons: A Kusarigamma, the chains can attach each other to make a normal scythe with a a chain handle, and it can obviously catch fire, named Flame Reaper. Next is a pitch black Olympia shotgun which can use the Rider's hell fire as ammunition but as a last resort, has 4 barrels instead of two, name: Minos, 2 Desert Eagles, one black and one red, can also use hell fire, name: Vengeance (the black one) and Justice (the red one [doy])**

 **Personality: a bit anti-social, otherwise nice, caring, and a bit of a smart ass**

 **Vehicle: Grace from the first movie of Ghost Rider (the Harley that Johnny's dad used to own)**

 **Ghost Rider form: Hoodie up with black smoke covering his face but you can see his dark, red, hateful eyes, when hoodie is off we get the awesome flaming skull we all know and love... (and fear), Spikes shooting up from his shoulders, and sleeves rolled down**

 **Other notes: The rider can talk to Alex in his mind when in his human form and vice versa, only difference, the rider doesn't listen to Alex while in his own form,... most of the time**

 **I also don't own Ghost Rider nor RWBY, they belong to either Marvel or Rooster Teeth**

 **Ok! Now let's make a better more complete chapter this time, shall we?, Alright Let's do this.**

 **Chapter One: The Ghost Rides**

It's said that the world was built on legends, stories, fairy tails, myths. Tall tales that help us make sense of things too great, or too terrifying to believe, this, is the legend of the Ghost Rider.

The story goes that every generation has one, some dammed soul, cursed to ride the Earth, collecting on the Devil's deals. Many years ago, a Ghost Rider was sent to the village of Sanvenganza, to fetch a contract worth a thousand evil souls. But that contract was so powerful, he knew he could never let the Devil get his hands on it. So he did what no Rider has ever done before. He outran the Devil himself. The thing about legends is, sometimes...

they're true.

Later on the contract was hidden away, a secret that died with the Rider that collected it, no clues, no hints, nothing. The only possibility on wether this terrifying legend is true is the ruins of that godforsaken village, which no one dares to go... Oh and the fact that a guy on fire is riding through the city of Vale on a motorcycle, that's also on fire, killing anyone who ever committed a crime.

 **Present Day (Beginning of RWBY)**

A motorcycle with a demon looking metal skull in front and chains extending from the skull to a flaming wheel in front, the back wheel is also on fire as well. The "horns" on the skull are used as driving handles and the one riding this hellish vehicle is a "man" in a black smoldering coat with a hoodie on his head and smoke covered his face but you can see red, firey eyes **(you already know the description).** This is legendary Ghost Rider, some call him a hero, some call him a monster, either way he really doesn't care at all. As he rode down the dark streets of Vale, he sensed the presence of evil souls in need of being rode towards the corrupted sinners to find them at a dust shop fighting some... teenage girl in a red hood and a... big huge red scythe beside her!? Wow, didn't expect that, why didn't he sense her? Oh well, time to kill.

 **Ruby's POV:**

I knocked out the last remaining thugs except for Torchwick who seemed disappointed in how miserably they failed to take care of a girl way below their age. I couldn't hear what he was murmuring at the thug I kicked towards him. But then he looked a me and said, "Well, Red, I believe it's safe to say that this has turned out to be an eventful evening. But as much as I'd like to stick around, I believe this, is where we part ways", he then pointed his cane at me which confused me but the a cross hair popped on top of it which startled me, but I didn't have time to recover when he shot a flare at me, I was scared and closed my eyes and waited for the flare to hit me, but when I heard the expected explosion, I wasn't dead. When I opened my eyes, I saw something that scared me almost to death. The Ghost Rider was right in front of me.

 **The Riders POV:**

As the criminal with the bad clothing **(No offense RT)** style pointed his cane at the girl, I jumped off my bike and ran in front of her and made and "X" out of my arms and the flare collided with them. The explosion was big, but it didn't hurt me, and it thankfully didn't hurt the innocent soul behind me either. The bad news is that my hood flew off and I was revealed.I heard a small whimper behind me and turned around. I saw the girl with fear in her eyes, couldn't blame her.

I then said, **"** **I don't harm the innocent, you're safe."** , the girl calmed down a little and took a second to get her thoughts together. When she got done the owner of the dust shop came out and I flew my hood on and towards a latter on the building with the criminal climbing it, the coward. I growled and ran towards him and the girl soon followed after saying a few words to the owner. She used her scythe by pulling a trigger somewhere on the scythe and it shot her up the building.

I followed by summoning Flame Reaper and used the scythe end to grapple the top of the ladder. I pulled the chain and I got hoisted up there. When I landed on the roof, I saw the criminal on a bullhead, or bullhorn- I forgot the name of the ship. The criminal threw a fire dust crystal toward the red hooded girl and fired a flare at it. I ran towards her but stopped as the huntress, Glynda Goodwitch appeared out of no where and blocked the flare with a magic.

" _shit",_ the Rider thought, " _I may not have enough power to escape from her, that flare blast from earlier really drained of a bit of power",_ as I got done thinking, Goodwitch made a spear made out of debris and flung it at the ship. Then, I sensed a dark and eviler soul, something more dark than I have encountered I haven't felt in a long time. The radiance of evil came off of a woman wearing a red dress but that's all I could tell. She fought with fire and glass. The criminal maneuvered the ship so that it would tilt and the spear hit the top of the ship. When that didn't work the huntress made more smaller spears out of the original spear. The spears surrounded the ship but before they could do anything else the woman in red destroyed them.

The teenaged girl took action and compacted her scythe into a wired looking gun and fired at the woman, which she blocked, " _Eh, A for effort.",_ thought the Rider, then he followed that thought with, " _Wow this kid is having an influence on me"_

 _"I heard that",_ said a voice inside the riders head, which he ignored.

When the woman in red blocked all the bullets the little red girl fired, she exploded the ground below then, which the huntress pushed the girl out of the way along with her. This is when I took action, **"How dare you harm the innocent?!"** , I said angrily, all of the others except Torchwick, who was trying to stabilize the ship. The girl in the red hood smiled at what I said, Goodwitch wore a surprised and horrified face, the woman in red just glared at me, but she didn't have time to take action as I summoned Vengeance and Justice, and started firing rapidly.

The woman barely deflected most of the bullets except for some that gave her a few cuts. I summoned Minos and fired the 2 rounds in it at her, which she blocked successfully. **"Block this bitch!"** , I fired again but this time the "shell" was a fire ball which she tried to block but the impact was too great. She stumbled back and motioned for Torchwick to get the hell out of here, which he complied gratefully.

Once the ship was gone the girl in the red hood turned towards Goodwitch and said," You're a huntress", which was followed by," Can I have your autograph?!", she said cheerfully. I couldn't but help chuckle, which didn't go unnoticed. Both of the women in front of me looked at me with surprised faces. **"What? that question was amusing"** I said in defense. Then Glynda pointed her crop duster at me and asked, "Why are you here?", she said in a cold tone. I wasn't unfazed by the sign of hostility, but what did surprise me was that the teenaged girl ran in front of me with her arms wide open and said, "Don't shoot, he saved and he doesn't kill innocent people!", this also surprised Goodwitch but she then said, "How do you know, for all we know he could be lying.", I then spoke up, "Is there a way I prove myself?", Glynda thought for a moment then had an idea,"Show us who you really are. Who are you under that coat of fire smoke?", I took a while of thinking, I them realized I was really low on power so I had to let my host take control anyway.

 **Alex's POV:**

I felt the Rider turning back and letting me take control, when I was in full control, the smoke cleared out of my hoodie, the spikes on my shoulders retracted, my eyes turned from red to blue, got my skin back, and the transformation was done...boy the look on their faces. They just stood there in utter shock, who knew a man who can catch fire and slaughter the wicked would be a young man like me. I took my my hood off and my head got colder, eh, whatever. There was a moment of silence until the red hooded girl spoke up, " how old are you?"

"15"

This surprised the hell out of them, I then said, "Look I know this is a lot to take in, but can we break this moment of silence? It's weirding me out.", Glynda then spoke up after she got out of her surprised state, "I would like for the tow of you to come with me please." she then jumped off the building and then Ruby followed, I stood there for a second but followed them as well, " _Eh, they already know what I look like."_ I thought.

 **An hour later**

 **Alex POV:**

We were in an interrogation room and Glynda was lecturing us, well, only Ruby about being reckless and putting lives in great danger. Then the red hooded girl said, "They started it!", I just gave her a "Really, you're going with that?" face. Glynda just continued, "If it were up to me, you would be sent home, with a pat on the back," the girl smiled at this while I said, "Wait for it.", as if on que, Glynda said in a cold tone, "and a slap on the wrist.", she proceeded with slapping her crop duster on the table next to the girls hand which she yelped in response, my response, "Heh, called it", Glynda glared at me a little until she said, "But there is someone who would like to see you two.".

Just then a man with white hair, a green outfit, a coffee mug, and plate of cookies came in the room and looked at the girl next to me and said, "Ruby Rose," he followed that with this, "you...have silver eyes.", just then the demon I'm hosting spoke in my mind " _ **Silver eyes"**_ _"yeah, what about them?"_ I thought, I didn't get an answer. Ruby, as she's now know as, looked as confused as me and stuttered but the man in green proceeded, "So, where did you learn to do this?" he showed a picture of her fighting the thugs. She answered, "Uh, Signal Academy?", "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons designed?", "Well, one teacher in particular", Ruby said in a matter-of-factly way. the green man continued, "I see.", he then put the plate of cookies in front of her. She took one suspiciously and then crammed it in her mouth, she then proceeded with the others, I'd take one, but I had no appetite. The man in green proceeded talking, "It's just that I've seen only one other scythe wielder of that skill before, a dusty old crow.", She mumbled something we couldn't understand since she had the entire plate of cookies (minus the plate) in her mouth, she realized this and swallowed before continuing, "Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at signal, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing,(" _pun intended?", I thought_ ) now I'm all," she started pretending to do karate or something which I couldn't help but chuckle a little at, " _She's so adorable",_ I thought, I just realized what I was thinking and shook that out of my brain.

The green wearing man said, "So I've noticed.", with a hint of amusement in that statement. Ozpin continued, "And what is an adorable girl (" _See? He gets it!"_ I thought) such as yourself doing in a school designed to train warriors?", That's kind of a good question, the only thing that made her look the part was the combat skirt and that giant fucking scythe she can somehow carry easily. Ruby responded, "Well, I want to be a huntress", " _No shit_ ", I thought, Ozpin asked, "you want to slay monsters?", "yeah-", I couldn't understand the rest she was saying so I just stared at her with a little surprised look, " _how the hell can she talk so fast?",_ I thought, even Glynda had the same look. After a few seconds of silence the green man finally asked, "Do you know who I am?", " _No damn clue",_ I thought, until Ruby said, "You're Professor Ozpin, you're the Headmaster of Beacon.", the man finally now known as Ozpin said, "Hello", "Nice to meet you", You want to come to my school?", "More than anything.", Oz looked at Glynda who just scoffed as if saying "Whatever I don't give a shit.", he looked back at Ruby and said, "well alright", She just smiled at this.

Then Oz turned to me and asked, "And who might you be", I said, "The name's Alex", Ozpin Continued, "Do you know why you're here?", "To interrogate me?", "Well, not exactly, but we will ask you a few questions.", "ask away",

"How old are you?", "15"

"Any family members?", "No."

"Any one close to you?", "No."

After a moment of silence, Ozpin asked, "Are you the Ghost Rider of Vale?", "...Yes"

"Care to demonstrate to truly believe you, better safe than sorry."

"It's ok, I get it.", I took off my right glove and closed my and summoned the power of the Rider, after a few moments, I opened my eyes only for them to be fire. My right hands skin melted off by the fire consuming it to to the bone. This Kinda amazed and scared Ruby a little, I can see the look of shock in Ozpin's eyes, and Glynda was less horrified than before. My hand turned back to normal and said, "That prove it?", Oz responded yes, it does, now here's another question that may be of surprising to you, you can decline if you want.", I said, "lay it on me.", "Would you as well, like to attend my school, learn to use your powers for the good of humanity?", the question came to surprise all of us, even me, I thought about it, (" _you try to kill people right there right?, "_ _ **Only if they either piss me off or spill innocent blood.",**_ _"Eh, works for me.")_ I had my answer, "sure, why the hell not?", I smiled a little. Ozpin replied, "Very well, head toward the docks tomorrow and wait for the airbus to take you there, the same goes for Miss. Rose."

Well, I could tell this is gonna be interesting.

 **OK, first chapter done! Yaaaayyyy, I hope you liked, and I will allow criticism but please don't tell to kill myself like a fucking cunt**

 **Anyway, peace out**

 **CHAOS, OUT**


	3. The Flame enters Beacon

**Hello people out there reading this, whelp, next chapter, fast right? Well, if it is, then it's because I wanna get this story done lickaty split... wow, Calypso was right, that is a fun term.**

 **Oh and I looked over it and for some reason some of the words that I typed in bold weren't bold so, sorry about that and I don't know how to fix that**

 **Anyway, here's the new chapter**

 **The Flame enters Beacon**

 **Alex POV:**

I walked around the ship I was in and saw people talking, messing around-..., why are they all pitch black? What the fuck, why haven't realized that before...weird. Anyway, a particular pair caught my eye and it was Ruby, the girl I saved last night, and some other girl wearing something a bit too flashy and revealing. She had blond hair and yellow bracelet looking things, she looked a little older than me and Ruby, so I walked over to them and say the older girl bear hugging Ruby and she was begging for her to stop. I listened on their conversation, the older girl let her out of the bear and looked exited and said, "But I'm so proud of you!", Ruby said, "really sis, it was nothing", "What do you mean, it was incredible, everyone at Beacon is gonna think you're the bee's knees", I'm sorry, but did she really just say that?! Ruby continued, " Ok I don't wanna be the bee's knees ok, I don't wanna be any kind of knee's I just wanna a normal girl with normal knees.", I couldn't help it, I laughed a little at Ruby's response, which went noticed. " _Ok is my voice amplified or something?!... Zath?!",_ my nickname for the rider, which he "said, " ** _hey don't blame me, you're the one that laughed"_** ,

" _Oh go fuck yourself",_

 _"_ ** _You wish, we're the same person remember? hehehehehe",_** I just decided to ignore him and that last part. Then Ruby looked at me when she heard me laugh and said, "Oh, hey Alex!"

"Hi Ruby.", I responded. The older looked a little confused, "Do you know each other?", Ruby responded, "Yeah, I met him in the uh, interrogation room when Ozpin and Glynda, well, interrogated me.", she said in a cheerful voice, " _Did I do that?"_

 _"_ ** _Do what?"_**

 _"Make her all cheerful, I mean she looked over pressured a second ago."_

 _"_ ** _Eh, probably",_** The older girl looked at me and Ruby a little suspicion in her eye. Then then said to me, "What were you doing there then?"

"Yeah, that's classified", Ozpin wanted me and Ruby to keep my Ghost Rider thing a secret to everyone, even anyone Ruby knows. The girl responded, " Well do you have a name then?",

"Alexander Blaze, just call me Alex.", The girl finally smiled and said, "Well Alex, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister."

"Heh, called it.", I said with a little smirk on my face.

I asked what they were talking about and Yang said, "About her stopping a dust robbery lead by Roman Torchwick.",

"Ah", I replied, Yang followed that with, "And surviving an encounter with the legendary Ghost Rider."

"Oh, yeah, that.", Ruby said. "Seriously, you could've died, and yet here you are standing around and talking" **(hehe)**. I then said, "She would've been fine anyway, the rider only kills criminals.", Yang looked at me and thought for a moment and said, "Eh, fair point, but still, you actually saw him in person, what did he look like,what was he like, what was his semblance if he has one?", Ruby looked at me and I nodded as in saying "go ahead I don't care", she began describing the rider, "He wore a long black coat that went down to his feet, he was also wearing a hood and the inside was covered in smoke, the only thing I saw on his face was his eyes, they were on fire, literally, and three spikes were on each of his shoulders. He was mad when me and Glynda almost got exploded by some lady in a red dress so I guess he was a good guy, even though he's still scary. And his semblance is possibly manipulating fire.", Yang let out a whistle, "wow, that's kinda cool, wait did you see his bike?"

"no", Ruby said

"aww, dang it.".

Our conversation was interrupted by a news report on the side of one of the ships windows. " **The robbery was lead by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. The robbery was stopped by the merciless vigilante known as the Ghost Rider, we have evidence to believe this when the police investigated the shop where the robbery took place for them to find familier burning tire tracks in the area and a charred roof of a near by building. If any of you encounter this individual, just turn around and run as fast as you can and may Oum have mercy on your soul. Back to you Lisa."** Wow, people are actually scared shitless of the rider. Awesome! I tuned out of the hologram screen to look out the window. I looked down at the buildings that make up the city of Vale, it wasn't the best view in the world but it was nice.

A little while later, Ruby and Yang joined up with me and looked out the window as well. Ruby then said, "Look, you can see Signal from up here!"

"Wait seriously?", I asked, I looked to where she was looking at and to prove her point there it was, "Huh, well holy shit.", Yang then said, "Watch the language around her.", I just looked at her then to Ruby who made an adorable little glare at me and thought, " _eh, seems reasonable"_

"Right, sorry.", we looked back out the window until Ruby said, "I guess home isn't too far after all.", Yang replied, "Beacon's our home now", I looked at them and back and smiled a little, "Yeah, home.", I said, home was a touchy subject to me since my first home was burned to the ground because... well, let's not spoil it just yet. My thoughts were interrupted when we heard some guy groaning, we looked over to our left see some guy about to hurl, "Oh Oum, is he suffering from motion sickness?", I asked, I kinda felt bad for him if that was the case. He walked passed us trying to keep his lunch in then Yang spoke up, "Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone.", Ruby replied, "It was a nice moment while it lasted."

"Yeah, it was.", I said.

Yang said, "I wonder who we're gonna meet!"

"Well I just hope they're better than vomit boy.", Ruby said, I said, "Ruby, that's rude."

"Hmpf, says the guy who ki-", before Ruby could finish her sentence I gave a deadly glare and then she replaced the statement with, "Ok too soon", she replied fast and she was a little scared. Ruby then looked down to see puke on Yang's shoe, "Oh, Yang gross, you got puke all over your shoe!", Yang replied with this, grossgrossgrossgrossgrossgross-", and so on and she started freaking out and we backed the hell away from her and Ruby yelled, "get aw-get away from me get away from me get away from me get away from me"

" Whoa back the hell up, I have a gun and I'm not afraid to pistol whip you with it if you get too close!", I shouted

 **At the Beacon docks:**

We landed at the docks and the motion sickness guy ran towards a trash can let it all out. We walked towards the courtyard with Ruby in the middle and me to her left and stared at the big fucking castle that is Beacon academy, needless to say we were awestruck by it. I let a whistle and Yang and Ruby "whoa"ing at it. Yang finally spoke up, "The view from Vale's got nothing on this."

"Yeah, no kidding, look at the size of this place. The highest point even reaches the clouds.", Ruby didn't care what we were saying because she started fan girling over the weapons that the other students had, the more crazy part is when she went chibi form. "Whoa, sis, that kid's got a collapsible staff, *gasps* and she's got a fire sword!", she tarted floating towards the said girl with a fire sword until we pulled back, "Ow ow, Ruby groaned in a little pain and Yang said, "easy there little sister, they're just weapons.", Ruby looked at her and said, "Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves, they're a part of us! Oh they're so cool."

" _Oh Oum, please don't tell me she's one of those weapon nerds,"_ I thought. Yang said, "Well shy can't you swoon over your own weapon, aren't you happy with it?", that's when Ruby turned her said weapon into its scythe form and almost stabbed me in the head, "WHOA, please watch where you open that thing!", Ruby glared at me and said, "It's name is Crescent Rose,", she then turned back to Yang, "and of course I'm happy with it, I just really like seeing new ones, they're like meeting new people, but better."

"Somehow I'm offended by that.", I said in a disappointed tone, "Well that's what you get for calling my baby a thing."

"It is a thing, all weapons are things, that should be obvious for even a 12 year old!", I exclaimed. Ruby was about to retort until Yang pushed her hood on her head and said, "Ruby c'mon, you know Alex has a point there, so why don't you try to make some friends of your own?"

"But why would I need friends when I have you and Alex?", " _Awww, thank yo-ok I feel weird even thinking about acknowledging that."_ I thought. Then Yang said something really fast so I couldn't understander and ran off with a few more pitch black people she considers friends and left Ruby spinning around and asking, "Wait, where are you going (" _I don't know"_ I thought)? Are we supposed to go to our dorms(" _I don't know")_? Where are our dorms(" _I don't know")_? Do we have dorms(" _I don't know")_? Ugh, I don't know what I'm doing", " _Neither do I Rubes, goddamnit I shortened her name!"_ I thought.

Ruby then fell on some luggage being carried by some metal, cart, thing and it pissed a certain famous albino heiress off. "What are you doing?!", said Weiss Schnee, daughter of a pathetic fucking bastard. Ruby sat up and tried to apologize, "sorry!"

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?!

"What? She was confused, lay off." I said, "And ignore this kind of stupidity?", she said coldly back to me, which kinda made me mad, "Say that again, I fucking dare you." I summoned Justice to my right hand and gripped it tight. Weiss was startled and scared at this until Ruby intervened, "Look I'm sorry, here, here's your things.", she handed Weiss one of the suit cases and grabbed it out of her hand said, "Be careful, do you have any idea what this is?" she took a vile of red dust out, " _My favorite kind"_ I thought, and then started shaking it. " _Oh shit",_ I added, The heiress continued talk and shake the vie to let a puff of dust out, " _Well this should be entertaining",_ I thought as I smiled and she continued ranting on, "This is dust, mined and purified from the Schnee quarry. What are you braindead?! Dust, fire, water, lighting, energy! Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? what do you have to say for you self?", that's when Ruby sneezed and ignited the red dust which exploded. Thankfully the I shielded both of them with my aura before any of us got hurt. When the smoke cleared, I glared at the Schnee. She didn't see it and got even angrier, " Unbelievable, this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!", she shouted. Ruby tried again to apologize, "I'm really, really sorry."

"Oh you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?!, "Well I-I-," before either of them continued I intervened, "Hey that's none of your damn business so screw off princess!", I said in an angry voice.

"It's heiress acually." said someone walking up, we all looked at who it was and it turned out to be some goth chick with a book and the fire dust vile. Before any of us could say anything the girl continued, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellent in the world.", Weiss replied, "Finally, some recognition.", she looked back at us with a smug smile on her face. " _C'mon, please let there be a catch!",_ I thought and as if Oum himself answered that, the girl added her "praise" with this, " The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners.", she finished with a little evil smile on her face, " _THANK YOU! I like this girl already!",_ I gladly thought and then yelled, "OH BURN, YOU JUST GOT BURNED, BURN GIRL, BURN!", **(shout out to whoever got that reference)** Ruby was laughing a little too and the Schnee was at a loss for words, "What-how dare-! The nerve of-!", she just walked up to the girl and snatched the dust vile out of her hand.

I turned to her and said, "Thanks for that.", she replied, "No problem, I wanted to do that anyway.", with that she walked away. I turned over to Ruby who was shouting, "I promise I'll make this up to you!" at the bitch heiress who was walking away and ignoring her, "Aw don't, she got what she deserved." I said with a smile. She just looked dejected, "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." she said sadly, "Eh, I'm having the time of my life, but don't worry about her." I said to her, she just ignored me and turned to where that one girl was, "So what's-", she stopped when she saw her walking away. Ruby then just fell to the floor and then said, "Welcome to Beacon.", "Aw, c'mon kid it won't be that bad, you got tons of people to make friends with.", I said cheerfully. We were interrupted out of our thoughts by the kid who had motion sickness, who lended a hand towards Ruby. "Hey, I'm Jaune."

"Ruby", she replied who also took the hand and he lifted her up, "And I'm Alex.", I replied as well. Ruby then said, "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?".

 **A while later**

"I'm just saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!", he explained, Ruby replied, "Look, I'm sorry, Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"The first insulting thing or the first thing in general?" I asked sarcastically. We were walking down a walkway somewhere with Ruby in the middle, again, Jaune on her left, me on her right. "Oh yeah, what if I called you crater-face?"

"Ha, good one.", I said acknowledging his insult, "Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

"Well the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune said confidently. We both gave him questioning looks and Ruby asked, "Do they?"

"They will. Well I hope they will... I mean, my mom always says that... Never mind.", Jaune said dejectedly. "Aw, don't worry dude, you gotta a nice name, it's that bravery, confidence, and motion sickness you gotta fix. Also you gotta work out a little, you look like a noodle."

"I'll, take that in mind." Jaune said. Ruby laughed nervously and said, "Soooo, I got this thing.", she then turn Crescent Rose into its scythe form and I exclaimed, "So now it's a thing!", Ruby ignored me and Jaune jumped back, "Whoa, is that a scythe?" he asked a little fearfully, " _Yep, bravery"_

 _"_ _ **Indeed",**_ thought me and the Rider. "It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle.", Ruby explained, "whaaa~?", Jaune asked confused, "It's also a gun.", I said to help out. Jaune understood and said, "Oh. That's cool!", Ruby turned to me and said, "can you show us your weapons Alex?", "sure", I said and I smiled a little. I summoned Vengeance and Justice out of fire and Jaune jumped back and yelled, "Whoa, how did you make those appear out of thin...fire?"

" It's part of my semblance."

"Oh"

"These, are Vengeance and Justice", I held the two destructive weapons and said, "Two modified Desert Eagles, fed with a detachable magazine, the magazine capacity is 9 rounds in .357 Magnum, 8 rounds in .44 Magnum, and 7 rounds in .50 Action Express. The modifications are that the bullets can go faster than an original Desert Eagle and the impact is immense as well. But what makes these weapons special is that I can use my semblance, fire manipulation, to create more ammunition, one shot from that and your aura is critically damaged, it also sets grimm on fire.", the two looked at the weapons in awe and Ruby was jumping up and down. I put the pistols away and summoned Minos, "This is Minos, named after the judge of the damned, this beauty is an Olympia shot gun modified to hold 4 rounds instead of two since it's why it has 4 barrels instead of 2. Same as the Desert Eagles, it shoots faster and it has a way higher impact. I can also use my semblance to make ammunition for it but the only difference it that it's like an RPG.", Jaune stared wide eyed and Ruby was practically squealing. I finally summoned Flame Reaper and the dagger part landed in my right and and the scythe part in the left, " This is my favorite one, Flame Reaper, a Kusarigama, this thin deadly force of nature can hit any thing within a 20 foot radius. The chains can solidify to each other to make a normal looking scythe. But when I really want to do some damage,", I ran my hand on the chain and the whole thing was covered in fire. Needless to say Jaune's eye were as wide as saucers and Ruby was looking at the demonic weapon with stars in her eyes. I continued, " I can use my semblance to coat it in fire, the reason why my hands aren't burning is because it's actually my aura.", the flames burned out and I made the weapon disappear in a blaze of fire. "And that's about it." I said. When the little presentation was done Ruby yelled, "THAT'S SO COOL!", which hurt me and Jaune's ears. Juane said, "That is awesome."

"Thanks.", Ruby then said, "So, what do you got?", Jaune pulled out a standard sword and said, "Oh-uh, I got this sword."

"Oooooooh"

"Cool"

"Yeah, I got a shield too"

"So what do they do?", Ruby said as she touched it and somehow it went from shield to sheathe shield to sheathe. Juane fumbled with it until he finally caught it, well it fell to the ground after a few seconds then Juane picked it up so he didn't really catch it, "The the shield gets smaller, so... when I get tired of carrying things, I can just put it away.", he said, Ruby then said, "But, wouldn't it weigh the same?"

"Yeah it does", Jaune said sadly, "Well, at least you don't have to hold it all the time.", I said, trying to cheer him up, "Right", he said halfheartedly. Ruby then said, "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons."

"Really? I couldn't tell.", I said sarcastically

"Shut up", she said and I just chuckled. "Anyway, I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it.", Jaune asked, "Wait, you made that?!"

"It's obvious isn't it?", I said in a deadpanned way, "I mean all students who come from a combat school so it's logical that they made it.", Ruby said, "Yeah, didn't you make yours?", Juane looked at it and said, "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation of the classics these days."

"Yeah, the classics.", I then said, "Don't worry, it's a good weapon, and the shield/sheathe is useful too, you'll be a badass with them if you have enough training."

"Thanks, Alex"

"No problem.", I said. "So, why'd you help me out back there, in the courtyard?", Ruby asked, "Eh, why not? My mom always says " _Strangers are just friends you haven't me yet._ "

"Hmmm... Hey, where are we going?"

"Oh, I dunno, I was following you. What about you Alex?"

"I stopped caring where we were a long time ago.", I said in a deadpanned voice. Jaune then asked, "You think there might be a directory? Maybe a, food court? Some sort of, recognizable landmark?", while he was talking Ruby was smirking and I was chuckling a little.

He finally asked, "Is uh... Is that a no?"

"Yep", I said, "That's a no.", Ruby finished

 **Aaannnd, we're done here. Finally, It took me two days to type this. Fucking pathetic**

 **Anyway, I'll see y'all in the next chapter.**


	4. The birth of the Rider

**Hello, Chaos here, and whelp, it's that time again for another chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews and the little tips ya gave me, I'll try to put those to work here. Anyway, time for the chapter, starting on 4/28/17**

 **P.S. A little surprise was put in here ;)**

 **The birth of the Rider**

 **Alex POV:**

As we walked in the auditorium, at least that's what I think it is, yeah it is, anyway, we entered the auditorium and Yang yells out, "Ruby, Alex, over here, I saved you a spot!"

Ruby looked over to her and then to Jaune and said, "Oh, hey we gotta go. I'll see you after the ceremony! C'mon Alex."

She started pulling me with her, "Alight alright, I'm coming, see ya Jaune!", I looked back and he wasn't there. Instead of him I saw a girl in spartan armor looking at him, " _Hm, stalker alert?... Nah"_ , I thought. We walked over to her and just stood there for a few seconds with Ruby, once again in the middle, and with Yang right and me left. finally, one of us, that being Yang, spoke up, "How's your first day going you two"

Ruby responded, "You mean since you ditched us and we exploded!?"

"Yikes, meltdown already?"

"Ruby did mention me right? I don't have meltdowns." I said

"No, like Alex said, it wasn't a meltdown, we literally exploded and a hole in front of the school, and there was some fire and.. I think some ice?", Ruby explained

Yang, for some stupid reason, still didn't understand that it wasn't a meltdown and asked, "Are you being sarcastic?"

"Are you kidding me, what part of 'explode a hole in front of the school' do you not understand woman?!"

"Hey it's not my fault I can't understand her most of the time."

"...Eh, fair point."

"Alex!", Ruby said a little offended

"What, It's not my fault you talk too fast, remember the interrogation room?"

"That's not even the point, I tripped over some crabby girls luggage (" _Crabby?",_ I thought) And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed, and then we exploded and she yelled again, and I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"You!" Weiss said as she snuck up behind us

"WHOA, STRANGER DANGER!" I yelled as I summoned Vengeance

"Oh god, it's happening again!" Ruby exclaimed as she jumped into yangs arms. I looked behind me with Vengeance in my hands, "Jesus Christ, stalker much?" I asked sarcastically to Weiss. She seemed offended and retorted, "Well at least I don't draw a gun every time I'm startled like a paranoid dolt!"

"Hey, screw you, I'll have you that I had a tough life of death and destruction and that's the reason why I'm "paranoid" all the time!", I said in a loud and angry voice and the inside of the barrel of Vengeance started glowing orange. I realized this and tried to calm down, I can't let my anger get to me or else I'll do something reckless. As I did this, the others were arguing.

When I was good and calm Ozpin came to the stage and gave out a speech, "I'll, keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people (" _not all of them"_ I thought). But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step.", with that, he walked away and Glynda came up and said, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins, be ready. You're dismissed", with that she walked off as well. Yang spoke first, "He seemed kind of... off."

"It's almost like he wasn't even there.", Ruby replied

"*gasp* He may be a ghost!", I said sarcastically, Yang and Ruby giggled a little at this while Weiss just frowned at me. And while we laughed and frowned we didn't notice Jaune until he said, " I'm a natural blond you know.", Yang, Ruby and I looked him and I gave him questioning look because I don't know why he told us that, but I did see Weiss pointing towards him and and I sorta figured that was why, and Weiss just face palmed.

 **Night**

The students were walking around the ballroom, laying down, or getting changed, I was doing the last part. I walked in the changing room with a pair of black pajamas and a gray camo t-shirt, I changed my pants first and then my shirt and coat last, I kept my gloves on though, it's a habit. But, as I took my shirt off I looked behind me and saw one of the mirrors, that was placed in the changing room, reflecting two scars on my back, one to the left of my right shoulder blade and the other on right of my left shoulder blade. These were the scars of when I cut off the things that use to make me a faunus. I was a Raven faunus, with a set of big, black, and shiny wings. I lost them after my first transformation of the Rider.

* _Flashback, 3 years ago*_

I ran to my house as fast as I can, I heard an explosion near it when I was playing with some of my friends, when I heard it I made beeline towards my home. I made it to my house to find it burning, my family was in there, my mother, my father, my older brother, my little sister, all this grief overcame me and I fell to the ground and I screamed. When I was done I heard someone say, "Shit, he wasn't in the house!", I looked up see 5 men looking at me but I couldn't see there faces because they were wearing hoods that were attached to their coats. One walked to me and pulled me towards the others. I didn't retaliate because I was too frozen from trauma. He threw me to the ground in the middle of them all. Another one then said, "Sorry kid, but this is our town now, and we don't let faunus in our town.", with that he pull out a bladed chain and another guy ripped my shirt off to reveal the black wings that I had. The one with the chain wrapped the said chain around both my wings, and and with one pull, he sliced them clean off. This brought me out of my shock and I screamed in pain. The one with the chain threw the said chain to the side and pulled out a gun and pointed it to my head. Then I heard a voice in my head, " **Do you want vengeance? Let me in and I'll give it to you** _.",_ I stood silent for a few seconds and said, "Yes.", the five soon to be victims were confused at what I said, but before the man with the gun fired, all of them were blinded by an orange light. They were sent back a few feet and when the glow faded they looked to were I was standing and saw me with my eyes on fire and me grinning evilishly, but that wasn't me.

 **The Riders POV:**

They all looked in horror as I picked up the chain that cut off my hosts wings and it was coated in flames and it etended a few feet and it grew a scythe blade at one end and dagger blade at the other. The one with the gun got up and shot me in the chest, I staggered back a little do the impact but that's all it did, the wound was healed with flames and unfortunately for the one who shot me, it was my turn now. I whipped my hellish weapon behind me first and spun it around my head two times and wrapped it around the guy and the scythe blade stabbed him in the back, he let out agonizing scream and I laughed, then with one quick pull, he was ripped apart and burned to ash, I did the same with the rest of my victims. As one was still alive I walked over to him as my hosts skin stated burning off to reveal my form. I picked him up and dragged him to a wall and said, "Look into my eyes." He pulled out a knife and stabbed me in the shoulder, but when he pulled it out it melted and my wound healed, my hosts skin was completely burned off and only a burning skeleton remained. I then said, "Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent, feel their pain." with that I scorched his soul and sent it straight down to hell, all that was left of him was a lifeless body and charred eyes. As I turned around I saw basically everyone that lived in this town stare at me in horror. I had my thirst for vengeance clenched for now so I let my host take control again.

 **Alex POV:**

I saw everything that the Rider did to my families murderers, from burning the first one to ash, to burning the last ones soul. I felt myself taking control again and fell to the ground due to the pain it was. As I finally turned back to normal, I looked up to see everyone I knew in the town that I lived in stare at me as if I was a demon. I got up from the ground and all of them took a step back out of fear. I looked at them with sadness and said, "I'm sorry you had to see that, I leaving just in case the same thing won't happen to you or you families.", with that I started walking away to the right side of the road but as I turned I saw my dads harley on the driveway. He , for some reason, named it Grace and I kinda liked the name. The engine was running and I smiled a little, I walked over to the bike and mounted and revved the engine, the roar it made was music to my ears. I looked back at the towns people, and rode off, and luckily the lessons my dad gave on how to ride it paid off, I rode out of town and went where the road took me.

* _Flashback end*_

I walked out of the changing room with my black PJ's and camo shirt on, I picked the spot where I was gonna sleep, laid out my sleeping bag, and laid down. I looked over to where constant arguing was taking place and saw Yang, Ruby, Ice queen, and the girl that burned Weiss at the courtyard earlier in the morning. For some reason I laughed a little at their bickering but looked up to face the ceiling, and dozed off to sleep.

 **And done, hoped you liked the backstory, leave a review on what you though of it. And, also, sorry it was 2,000 words short than normaly**

 **Finished 4/29/17**


	5. THE BEST INITIATION EVER pt1

**HELLO EVERYBODY MY NAME IS MARKI-oh, wait, wrong host-HM, WHAT? I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING, WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT, I'M NOT BEING SUSPICIOUS, YOU'RE BEING SUSPICIOUS, AHHHHH, GET OUTTA MY FACE! *smoke bomb***

 **Starting on 4/29/17**

 **THE BES INITIATION EVER pt.1**

 **Alex POV:**

I woke up to the sound of some girl talking too much to a guy that barely speaks at all, but, somehow, he doesn't seem to mind her loudness, I guess he's used to it. Anyway, I woke up, got dressed in my decked out in my decked out awesomeness, I don't know why I said that I just did, and went to the locker room to get my weapons. Normally it would be difficult to find because there was no number order with the lockers, but I added a piece of hellfire to my weapons and that lets me know where they are. I found them and coincidently enough, they were by Ruby's locker, how did it get there, I don't remember it being there. I shrugged it off and got my weapons and put them in there respected areas, Justice and Vengeance on my holsters on my hip, Minos on my back, and Flame Reaper around me from my left shoulder to my right hip, everyone was amazed at how it just wrapped around me and neither of the blades killed me, I did come close once though.

When I got done holstering my weapons from Hell, Ruby greeted me with Yang behind her, "Morning Alex"

"Morning Ruby, Yang," I replied, "So how'd you do that one thing where your chain wrapped around you, it's almost as if it were alive.". Yang asked

"Months of practice." I replied again. "Months? I thought it would take years to do something like that.", Ruby said

"Well probably because I got skills.", I bluntly replied once again. Luckily the questioning stopped and they got their weapons. As they were doing that I was sitting down on the bench and then the same girl and boy were walking by with the girl giggling. Ruby then asked, "Wonder what those two are so worked up about."

"I think it's only the girl that's worked up, I don't think the guy can get worked up about anything, unless if it's something about taking revenge on something that killed your whole town and family **(Hehe, hehe).** They just gave me a questioning stare, Yang then said to Ruby, " Eh, who knows. So, you seem awfully chipper this morning."

"Uh, she's chipper all the time." I said in a deadpanned tone

"No more than usual."

"Oh, well in that case you may have a point, you're doing that more than usually Ruby, what's up with that?"

"I'm just happy for no more small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking.", Ruby said, while cuddling her weapon like it's a damn child. I just stared at her and said, "What, the actual, fuck?", this was followed by a bang on the head by the side of Ruby's weapon and she yelled, "Language!"

"English!", I yelled back while rubbing my head, Yang was just laughing like she's seeing a lovers quare- SHUT THE FUCK UP! When she got done laughing she said, "Well remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together.", holy shit, she's the sister of the year. Ruby just said, "Ugh, you sound like dad. Ok, first of all what does meeting new people have to do with fighting?"

"You can get help from the people you met unless they're the ones you're fighting." I answered/interrupted her

"Don't interrupt me."

"I'm just saying.", Ruby just ignored me and continued, "And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk."

I spoke up again, "But that only helps you grow up physically, you need to grow up mentally as well, you need to learn that the world isn't just fairy tales and heroes, bad things happen too, for example, the Great War, the Faunus Revolution, faunus discrimination, and so on."

"But that's why we're here, to stop more bad things like that to happen."

"But what if we're not enough?", Ruby didn't have an answer for that, she looked down to the floor sadly. Now I felt bad, I sighed and said, "But at least we can try." at this she was in her happy mood again and smiled at me, it was freaking adorable. Yang was just watching the whole thing with a smug look on her face and then she said, "Yeah, you two are perfect for each other." oh my Oum our reactions were priceless, I yelled, " OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

" IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!", Ruby Yelled as well, we were both blushing madly and Yang on the floor laughing her ass off. After Yang got done laughing and we stopped blushing, Jaune got stuck to a wall by spear, the one that had the spear was Pyrrha Nikos, yeah, I know about her, doesn't anyone? I walked up to her and asked, "Why'd you pin that poor guy to the wall?"

"Weiss asked me to when he was flirting with her." she answered, I sighed and pinched my nose, "God damnit Jaune, when I said work on the confidence I didn't mean for you to do that."

"You know he can't hear you right?" she asked

"Yes yes, I know, anyway, introduction, The names Alexander Blaze, but just call me Alex." I said as I extended my hand to her, she smiled and shook it, "Pyrrha Nikos.", I smiled at her and then looked at Jaune, "We better go help him, you gotta get your spear.", I said as we walked over to him. Pyrrha took her spear off Jaune's hood and said, "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." Jaune replied, Yang and Ruby walked up to me and Jaune and Ruby lent him a hand hand. Yang spoke up, "Having some trouble there ladykiller?"

"I don't understand, my dad said all women look for is confidence, where did I go wrong?", Juane asked sadly as he took Ruby's hand and got up, "Do you really have to ask?" I asked with deadpanned tone

""Snow Angel" probably wasn't the best start." Yang said

"C'mon Jaune, let's go" Ruby said as he carried him and we headed for Beacon Cliff.

 **Skip to the preparing of the Main Event ladies and gentlemen**

We were at the cliff and were on square platforms, probably ejectors, if so then I could tell that this is gonna be awesome. I was in between Yang and some ginger in armor acting all tough. Ozpin and Glynda were in front of us and Ozpin was speaking, "For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." then Glynda spoke up, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will me given teammates... today, Ruby whined a little at this. Ozpin spoke again, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well.", Ruby whined again, Jesus Christ she's so paranoid, but Ozpin either didn't hear this or ignored it because he continued, "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.", that broke Ruby and she exclaimed, "What?!", Ozpin still ignored and this next bit caught my interest, "But seeing as there being an odd number of students this year, we have chosen Mister Alexander Blaze here ("It's Alex thank you very much" I interrupted which Ozpin also ignored, wow this guy is good) to be able to have two parters with him."

" _Say what now?"_ I thought confused, but shrugged it off, the more the merrier, probably. Anyway Ozpin continued, " After you've partnered up, make your way to the Northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." I grinned evilishly at that, " _This should be fun."_ I thought, " ** _Oh yes, it will."_** replied the demon inside my head. Ozpin continued, " You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must chose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Jaune raised his hand and said, "Yeah, um, sir-" he was interrupted by Ozpin who said, "Good, now take your positions.", I swear to Oum I tried not to laugh out loud, I bet Ozpin was thinking, " _How does it feel to be interrupted bitch?!_ " or something like that. The students took their positions but I just stood there smiling, cracked my neck, and took out Minos and hung it over my shoulder. Meanwhile Jaune was talking to Ozpin, "Uh, sir? I got, um, a question." Weiss was the first to get launched, " _haha, called it!"_ I thought happily, Jaune continued, "So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're like, dropping us off or something?", " _Does he not hear the sound of people being launched?"_ I though questioningly. Ozpin replied, "No, you will be falling." other people continue to be launched into the air as Jaune continued to ask stupid questions, "Oh,T I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" the girl that talked too much, not that I had a problem with it, gets launched. Ozpin answered, "No, you will be using your own landing strategy." ginger boy, not racist, got launched and the thing I heard Juane say was, "Uhhuh... Yeah" until I got launched in the sky, "AAWWWW HELL YEAH!" I exclaimed.

 **A few minutes late**

 **3rd person POV:**

Two Nevermore's were flying through the sky for a few seconds until the one of the right got its head blown off.

 **Alex POV**

"GHOST RIDER'S IN THE SKY MOTHA FUCKAS!" I yelled as loud as I could, hoping no one else heard that, as I landed on dead descending Nevermore who's head I blew off with Minos. We were falling fast, I liked it, and just before we hit the ground I jumped and did a backflip and landed in front of the headless giant bird. I looked at the dead monster and smiled as I put Minos on my back, "Heh, too fuckin easy." " _ **You sprained your ankle a little bit"**_ said Zath (remember, nickname)

"Eh, I've been through worse", I said as I walked away from evil big bird. I walked a couple feet until I heard a noise in the bushes to my left, I stopped and listened, I heard growling. I whipped out Flame Reaper and lunged toward the sound, it wrapped around something and I pulled back. It was a beowolf, unfortunately, it was already dead. I pulled the chain and and it unwrapped the dead dog. Then all of a sudden, more beowolves. I smiled evilishly and said, "Alright then, who's first?", at that one lunged at me with claws ready to rip me apart, I rolled out of the way just in time and I whipped my chain up and the scythe blade decapitated the grimm. "Bad boy." I said mockingly. The others howled and ran towards me, In one quick I ran my hands across the chain and it was coated in fire, "Light 'em up!" I exclaimed as I whipped the hellish weapon around me and in everything in a 20 foot radius, except for me, was set ablaze. I switched to my handguns and fired nonstop around me and holes were in every single beowolf except one, " _Perfect",_ I thought. The were put out and the grimm and I stood there for a few seconds until the beast roared and charged at me. Big, fucking, mistake, I jumped over him and took the scythe blade of Flame Reaper and impaled the creature through the back with the end of the scythe pointing down. The chains started to merge with each other until it was in scythe form, I stabbed the dagger end into the ground and the beast was still alive but in pain. I howled and roared and as walked in front of it, it roared at me. I just smiled and pulled out Minos once again and pointed it at his head and,"#Darksiders", I pulled the trigger and the head was gone. I took the headless dog off of my scythe and changed it to its Kusarigama form and wrapped it around me and with that I headed north.

 **A few minutes later**

If you could look behind me you would see burned grimm carcasses littering the ground, just saying. So as I was walking, I heard growling, gun reloading, blade swishing, and a tree burning and falling, I looked over some bushes to see Ruby and Weiss in combat stances and grimm surrounding them. Weiss grabbed Ruby's arm and said, "We have to go." but as they turned around a beowolf was blocking their way. I howled and got ready to strike. I made my to where I was behind the beowolf and readied my scythe blade of Flame Reaper as it rose up from up to horisontly with the tip pointing up.

 **Ruby's POV**

We didn't know what to do, we were surrounded, the area was burning, and a beowolf was about to slice us. But as it readied to kill us, it was impaled by a familiar looking scythe blade. We heard a familiar voice say, "Get over here!", as the voice said that the blade impaling the gimm rose up and the beowolf was pulled back and its head was blown off. I was happy and Weiss was shocked to see that the one who saved us was Alex.

 **Alex POV**

Best, Mortal Kombat reference, ever. I took the scythe blade out of the grimms torso and wrapped the chain around me. I looked up to see Ruby smiling and Weiss shocked. I smiled and said to Weiss, "What, you haven't seen a badass Scythe Wielder before? No offence Ruby."

"None taken, that was awesome!", Ruby replied happily, Weiss regained her senses and asked, "How did you get here?"

"Thorough a lot of slaughtering and burning, and speaking of burning." I looked behind them to see theat everything was on fire, even the grimm. Weiss remembered what she was trying to do before I saved them and said, " We have to go."

"Yeah, good idea.", I said as we ran away from the flaming area

We reached an area far enough to stop, Weiss was out of breath, I just leaned on a tree, and Ruby was pissed, "What was that?! That should've been easy! We even had Alex with us!" she exclaimed

"Well perhaps if you had exercised the even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"She does have a point Ruby, even though I hate admitting it, you two could've died if you stayed there longer." I added

"Well, what about you, wouldn't have you died too?" Ruby angrily asked

"My semblance is literally fire Ruby, I can cover myself with it if I want, you should know this already." I replied getting a little annoyed at her attitude.

"You know, I'm just surprised that someone who talked so much (" _shut up"_ I thought) would communicate so little (" _shut up!")_ during an encounter (" _shut up!")_." Weiss said coldly.

"Well, I'm sorry (" _shut up!")_ that you need my help (" _shut up!")_ win a fight (" _SHUT UP")._ I'm just fine on my own.

"Oh my god will you two just SHUT THE FUCK, UP!" I shouted which scared them a little. I glared at both and said, "So what if Ruby screwed you up? We've all made mistakes, Ruby made mistakes, I made mistakes, and I'm sure as all Hell you did as well!" I yelled at Weiss while bits of me were on fire but luckily no skin melted off, but either way Weiss was scared shitless. "And you," I pointed at Ruby who got even more scared than she was before, "are not fine on your own. If you were still alone right now this very second, you would already be dead!", I yelled at her as well. After a while I calmed down and my flames went out. I sighed and said, "I'll apologize when the initiation is over, but right now, we need to move." they nodded and I lead the way not knowing that a big feather was floating down behind us.

 **And done with that, hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter! Make sure to leave a review by the way.**

 **CHAOS, OUT!**

 **Finished 4/29/17**


	6. THE BEST INITIATION EVER pt2

**Hello everyone, here's the new chapter, enjoy.**

 **THE BEST INITIATION EVER pt.2**

 **Alex POV**

We were hanging onto a Nevermore while it was flying, me, I was having the time of my life, the other two, eh, not so much, they were arguing again, I didn't want to yell at them again so without a second though, I let go without them noticing. I set myself on fire just for the heak of it and so that I wouldn't get hurt, somehow my flames act like a shield, must be because of the Rider. My thinking was interrupted when I landed and made a freaking crater in front of the temple (not the middle of it, there's a difference), Yang, and Blake, who staring at me and the crater with shock. I was in the middle of the crater in a kneeling position with my flames still on, I got up and looked at them, smirked and said, "Yeah, I'm awesome."

"More than awesome, that was freaking amazing!", Yang said

"That was quite the eyesore." Said Blake. We heard Ruby screaming and looked up to see her falling, I got Minos out, ran and jumped up and fired the shotgun to gain some speed. I put Minos back, caught Ruby bridal style, and fell back down just after Juane passed us and hit a tree and was hanging upside down from it. I landed on my feet with Ruby still in my arms, I looked down to see her looking at me, I smiled and said, "You ok?"

"Y-yeah, I am.", she replied blushing a little, I blushed a little too as I sat her down and we walked towards Yang and Blake with Yang smiling at us with a raised eyebrow, I asked, "Something amusing?"

"No, just the fact that you two are perfect for each other." she said smugly

"YANG!?", Ruby yelled

"I WILL BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!, I yelled as well and I was pointing Minos at her, she was on the ground laughing. Blake was even smiling, I sighed and said, "There goes my happy mood.". We then heard grimm growling and trees falling we looked to where the noise was coming from and saw an Ursa Major stumbling and arms flailing all ver the place. W heard an explosion behind it and someone yelling, "Yeehaw!", the grimm bear fell to the ground dead and that talkative girl rolled of its back and said, "Aww, it's broken.", she then hopped on its back saying, "Eeeew...", that one guy who was the exact opposite of the girl jumped from behind it and leaned one of his hands on the bone of the grimms arm and said, "Nora? Please, don't ever do that again." he then looked up and she was gone, he looked around and looked towards the temple where we were at and found her with a...chess piece, " _Are these the "relics" that Oz wants us to get?"_ I though. Nora picked a the castle piece up (I forgot some of the chess pieces names) and sang some thing like, "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle.", the guy who was with her interrupted her and yelled, "NORA!"

"Hehehe, coming Ren." she replied happily, " _Oh so that's his name, not bad."_ I thought. Blake asked, "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

"Yes, yes she did, and it was freaking glorious" I said as I was awestruck by what just happened, so was Ruby but she couldn't say anything as she even more awestruck than me.

"I-", Yang was about to reply when we heard more growling and more trees falling and then Pyrrha was running towards us with a Death Stalker chasing after her. She yelled, "Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!" he yelled as he was trying to get free from the tree (Quit *bangs my head on the desk* fucking *bang* rhyming *bang*). I Pulled out Flame Reaper and threw the dagger part towards Jaune, it wrapped around him and luckily, the dagger didn't stab him. He was startled by this but didn't have time to think as I pulled the chain with great force and Jaune was flying towards me, I stepped back just in time for Jaune to come in contact the spot I moved from, he landed and he groaned in pain and said, "Thanks Alex."

"No problem bud, now get up." I said as I picked him up. This time we heard screeching and no trees falling, we looked up and saw the Nevermore that me, Ruby, and... Oh shit. Yep, we looked at saw Weiss who was still hanging onto one of the talons. Weiss yelled, "How could you leave me?!"

"I said jump." Ruby relied

"I even did it before she came up with the idea." I added.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said

"Yep."

"She'll be fine." Ruby replied

"She's falling." Ren bluntly said. Jauned turned to me and said, "You think you can use your chain to throw me towards her?"

"Are you serious? Is this just because you want to impress her because you have a crush on her?" I asked him

"Hey, you would do the same to Ruby right, I mean, you have a crush on her don't you?" Jaune said smugly, but as soon as he finished that he was wrapped around in my chain once again, I whipped the chain back along with him then I threw the chain in front of me and it let go of Jaune and he was sent flying towards her. Unfortunately he didn't have time to think and he just crashed into Weiss, fortunately he landed first and Weiss landed on his back, "My hero" she said sarcastically

"My back." Jaune said in pain

"Yeah that's what you get for using my emotions against me bitch!" I yelled at him but I was punched in the arm by slightly blushing Ruby who yelled, "Language!"

"Yeah yeah, english.", I replied as I rubbed my arm. We turned to Pyrrha who was still running towards us but the scorpion grimm hit her and she was sent flying towards and hit the ground hard.

"Oooohhh, that's gotta hurt." I said wincing at the crashing noise she made with the ground. Yang then said, "Great, the gang's all here, now we can die together."

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said as she ran towards the giant grimm. "Ruby, wait!" Yang yelled

"Ruby, get back here!", I yelled as well, she used her scythe to gain some speed and was flying towards the giant scorpion. It saw this so it knocked her to the ground with one of its pincers. She got up and looked back at us and said, "D-do-don't worry! Totally fine!" looked behind her to see the Death Stalker behind her so she shot it and ran towards us with the giant scorpion chasing her. Yang and I started running towards her and Yang yelled, "Ruby!"

"Don't worry we're comin to help" I yelled as well. Ruby looked back to see the Nevermore above the Death Stalker, I rose up and flapped it wings and sent feather shooting towards her, one got her cape and she fell to the ground. Feathers were shooting towards us as well and Yang backed up and slipped but I set my hands on fire myself on fire and smashed through the feathers and I picked up the pace. The Death Stalker stopped in front of Ruby and readied its pincer and lunged it at her as she stared in horror. I jumped in front of her in a kneeling position and made my flaming arms into an X, the singer hit the "X" and the impact sent a shockwave that sent everyone back, even Weiss who was speeding towards us. Ruby looked at me in shock but I didn't pay attention, I was way beyond pissed. "You ain't killing her, I won't allow it." I said in a dark demonic voice that Ruby remembered as the Rider's voice and found comfort in it, but to everyone else, it scared the hell out of them. I turned to Weiss and said, "Weiss, freeze the stinger." she did what I said and froze it I let my arms fall to my sides. I turned around to see the others looking at me in horror, except for Ruby who was startled, I asked, "What?"

"Dude, your eyes are on fire and you're speaking in a very inhumane voice!" Jaune exclaimed

"You even blocked that stinger with just your arms, and they were on fire, in fact, some of your skin is melting off." Pyrrha added who was also scared. " _Oh shit, I messed up."_ I thought

 _"_ _ **Yes you did."**_ replied the Rider who was still luckily in my head. I immediately put my put my flames out and the skin that peeled off me reformed and my eyes turned back to normal. I sighed and said, "I'll explain everything after the initiation." they held me to that. We heard the Nevermore screech above us and I got pissed off again, " _It was you who trapped Ruby, when I get my chain around your neck your life is mine."_ I thought, Jaune then said, "Guys, that thing's circling back. What are we gonna do?"

"I saw we kill the damn thing." I said menicingly

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying, out objective is right in front." Weiss said,

"She's right, out mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby added which Weiss approved of,

"Run and live, that's an idea I can get behind." Jaune said happily,

"Ugh, fine, we'll go." I said disappointingly. Ruby headed over to a white knight piece and Jaune got the castle looking piece, they looked at each other and smiled. The Death Stalker was trying to get free and was succeeding, "Oh shit." I said

"Time we left." Ren spoke up

"Right, let's go." Ruby said as we followed her, I jumped over a ledge and continued running when I stopped and notice that Ruby was behind me on a rock signaling for the others to follow and started running again, _"Now there's a born leader right there."_ I thought approvingly as I continued running along with her.

We were running towards the cillfs where a few ruins were, most of which were bridges. Suddenly the Nevermore flew over us and circled the middle of the ruins, not wanting to get caught, we took cover behind some pillars. The Nevermore landed on a tower looking thing and roared, Yang said, "Well that's great.", right when she said that, the Death Stalker came crashing through the trees and charging towards us,

"Oh, and that's even better!", I yelled sarcastically

"Oh man, run!" Jaune yelled as we ditched the pillars and ran for the cliffs and the Nevermore, well, I was running towards the Nevermore, I had a score to settle. The giant bird roared and flew up, Ren said, "Nora, distract it.", " _Hm, good idea."_ I thought as Nora ran to the middle and dodged some feathers flying her way and got out a freaking grenade launcher and fired some grenades with pink smoke trailing behind them. The first few hit the grimm so it got the hell outta dodge and flew to the left of us. She didn't notice the Death Stalker behind her but luckily Blake and Ren blocked its attack meant for her, Weiss jumped in front her, grabbed her, and used a glyph to fly away towards us. The scorpion started chasing us again and Pyrrha said, "Go, go!", to Jaune and took her weapons out, changed her sword to a rifle and shot at the beast with Ren doing the the same thing, I jumped in between them with my desert Eagles in my hands and fired rapidly at the grimm. Sadly that didn't work so we turned around and continued running. I saw the Nevermore charging towards us from the left and I backflipped out of there with the rest dodging as well. Me, Pyrrha, and Ren we shooting at the Death Stalker while Blake was slashing at it and the grimm was only getting irritated so it knocked Blake to the ground. We heard and explosion and Jaune screaming, and Nora going, "Weeee", she flew over us and smashed the grimms head with her weapon which apparently can turn into a war hammer. The monster was about to stab her until she pulled her gun trigger and launched herself back, she landed and hit Blake off the ledge, " _well, not everything can be perfect."_ I thought as I continued firing at the Death Stalker. Unfortunately I ran all out of ammo for my hand guns so I switched to Minos and continued firing which acually worked better. The scorpions stinger got lodged into the stone bridge and pulled it out which made the bridge unstable. Jaune said, "We gotta move." with that we charged towards the grimm, Jaune and Pyrrha used their shields to block the Death Stalkers pincers and slashed at it, me and Ren were running firing at it and the grimm tried to impale one of us but we dodged it and Ren grabbed onto the stinger as it rose up in above the monster and he tried to shoot it off as Nora fired at it and I used Flame Reaper to slash at it from a far enough distance which was kinda working and Pyrrha just threw her spear at it and it hit one of the eyes and the gimm roared in pain and threw Ren off its stinger and he slammed into a wall. "REN!" Nora yelled as he fell to the ground, "Don't worry he'll be fine!" I said to her, Jaune got up and looked at the stinger which was hanging loose on the Death Stalkers tail. Jaune looked at Pyrrha, "Pyrrha!" he yelled

"Done!" she said as she strew her shield like fucking Captain America and the shield sliced the stinger off and lodged itself in its owners head which hurt it as the shield bounced off a wall and Pyrrha caught it, "Dude, you are literally Captain America with that thing!" I said to her and she smiled and said, "Thank you.", Jaune then said, "Nora, nail it!"

"Heads up!" she said as she jumped over Pyrrha who had her shield ready and she launched Nora into the air she was sitting on the pole of her hammer and as she went up and readied herself as she came back down, she spun herself along with her hammer and smashed the stinger deeper into the Death Stalkers head, and launched the rest of us into the air, as we were headed to the ground most of us recovered quickly as I lunged my scythe blade and it stuck to one of the pillars and quickly I pulled and was sent towards it, I detached the blade from the pillar and landed in a kneeling position with the dagger blade in front of me with my left hand and the scythe blade next to my right side with my right hand and the chain length behind me. Some of us got up and saw the others shooting at the Nevermore, "I gotta help." I said as I reeled in the chain length in my hand and launched the scythe blade towards one of the pillars on the other side, I took out Minos, charged it with hellfire, pulled the chain and fired and I was sent speeding towards them. Quickly I detached the blade and landed on the stone floor but was still moving so I stabbed the scythe blade into the ground, when I stopped, all the debris that my scythe blade made was shooting towards the Nevermore who was on the wall of the cliff, the sones hit it and it was dazed. Weiss took action and before the Nevermore could gain its senses and she froze its tail. I was now grounded and screwed. Blake and Yang made a slingshot with the two pillars and Blake's black ribbon. Ruby used her scythe to get herself on the ribbon with her feet on the blade, I knew what she was doing and decided to help in case something went wrong, better safe tan sorry. I used Minos to get on the ribbon and turned Flame Reaper to its Scythe mode as I steadied myself on the ribbon, ruby looked at me and smiled, I smiled back and said, "Here to help just so that nothing goes wrong.", she nodded and turned to Weiss who was readying a glyph for us and said, "Of course you would come up with this idea."

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked

"Hmph. can I?", Weiss replied, Ruby was a little confused and asked, "Can you?" right when she said that Weiss blurted, "Of course I can!"

"Then answer it directly." I added, Weiss rolled her eyes as Ruby and I readied ourselves, she cocked her scythe and I set mine on fire. With that, Weiss launched us towards the Nevermore, Ruby had to fire her gun to gain some speed while I was just yelling, "SPEED IS KEY!" we landed on the cliff wall with Ruby on the right with her scythe pinning the grimms neck while I was on the right also pinning the grimm's neck, Weiss made a row of glyphs for us and we started running up the wall yelling our battle cries and I started changing to the Rider while we were bringing the the flying grimm to its doom. When we reached the the top I demonically yelled, "YOUR SOUL IS MINE!" with that we decapitated the demon bird and landed with us in a kneeling position with Ruby's scythe behind her and mine mounted above me with the scythe blade hanging over me with my hood over me and smoke covering my face except for my eyes which were firey red. Me and Ruby got up and she looked at me and jumped back at my sudden appearance, I calmed her down by winking one of my eyes at her and took my hood off while I was changing back. We looked down to where the others were and then I looked at Ruby and said, "That, was the most fun, I have ever had." I raised my fist towards her signaling for a fist bump, she complied happily fist bumped me, we pulled back and she did an exploding noise while just set mine on fire. She laughed at this.

 **At the auditorium**

It was out turn to be given a team name from Ozpin so he said, "And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Alexander Blaze, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The five of you have retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as, Team, RWBBY. Lead by, Ruby Rose."

" _Heh, sweet."_ I though as I smiled at Ruby while Yang just hugged her. Ozpin then finished with, "Looks like things are shaping up to be an, interesting year."

"Oh yes it Oz, oh yes it is." I replied to him as I smiled.

 **AANNNND, DONE, JESUS FUCK THAT TOOK FOREVER! Well, review what you thought about it and I'll see y'all in the next chapter!**

 **CHAOS, OUT!**


	7. UPDATE

**Hello everybody, Chaos here and a little update for why I haven't started on a new chapter already. I'm not really getting the hype for making a new chapter, but that doesn't mean I'm canceling the story, I'm just taking a break right now. Oh, and I'm probably not no gonna update anything after May, long story guys. So I'm taking a break from the story, not canceling it, and, I'm want to hear some suggestions on what story you guys want me to make, be it a Crossover, a story with an OC, an AU, anything, leave a reveiw on what you want me to make.**

 **With that said,**

 **CHAOS, OUT!**


	8. The badge and the burden

**Hello everybody, Chaos here and I'm back with another chapter for The Flame of Beacon finally. I'm sorry that it took a while but I am now starting on it this instant, now without further a due, here's the chapter**

 **Stating 5/10/17**

 **The badge and the burden**

 **Alex's POV**

I was in my bed snoozing in a room next to my team's dorm room because there was only room for four people in each dorm room. Unfortunately after a few minutes after 8:00, someone was knocking at my door. I got up and, put a shirt on and opened the door to see Ruby at the door. She looked at me and smiled and said, "Morning Alex." I smiled back and said, "Morning Ruby."

"You wanna do something funny?"

"Watcha got in mind?"

 **A few minutes**

We were in out teams room and I had a ZX electric guitar in my hands. Ruby looked at the guitar then at me and asked, "You know how to play right?" Ruby asked as I wrapped the strap of the guitar around me and I said, "Of course I know how to play, if I didn't know how to play then why would I have this, that's like having a Katana collection but you don't know how to use any of them."

"Eh, fair point"

"Ok, now cover your ears." she did as she was told, I, turned on the small amp, tuned the guitar, picked up a pick, and started playing. They jumped out of their beds when I played the second I started, but just in case they weren't wide awake, I play a little of the beginning of A7X's Hail to the King. When I stopped, Ruby uncovered her hears and yell, "Good morning team RWBBY!"

"What in the world is wrong with you two?!" Weiss exclaimed

"Even thoug it scared the hell out of me, that was the best wake up call I ever heard!" Yang yelled

"But did you have to play so loud, the whole school might've heard that." Black added

"Yeah, but we thought it'd be funny." I replied

"Of course you did." Weiss remarked, I just chuckled as I put my guitar up.

Where did you learn to play?" Yang asked

"All will be revealed at breakfast," I replied, "still, I kinda owe an explanation." I finished nervously. At that they all remembered what happened back at the initiation. Yang spoke up, "Oh yeah, what was that about, when you were on fire and your skin started falling off?"

"I said all will be revealed at breakfast, which starts at-nope never mind it's over, ok, I'll explain at lunch then, right now we got a couple of minutes before class ssooooo, any suggestions?"

"Oh oh, decorating!" Yang raised her hand

"What?" Weiss asked

"We do still have to unpack," Blake said as she held up one of her suit cases, but sadly the contents fell out, "and clean." Ruby then pulled out a whistle, blew it, zoomed in front of the door and said, "Allllllrright, Weiss, Blake, Alex, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission. Banzai!" she finished as she raised her hand in the air and Yang and, surprisingly, Blake joined with her and yelled, "Banzai!" and for some reason they tilted a little, needless to say I had no idea what the fuck they were doing. Probably a girl thing. We began the little "mission" as Yang put up a poster a group men with the word "achieve" at the bottom of it, Weiss hung a painting of the Forever Fall Forest on the wall, Blake was stacking books on a shelf when she picked up a certain book with the name "Ninjas of Love" on it, I quickly recognized it and started laughing, I mean, who knew, right? Blake glared at me until I calmed down and said, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone." her glare softened and she went back to stacking her books. Ruby was hanging a red curtain with Crescent Rose, when she turned around she accidentally cut it a diagonal piece of it off but she didn't notice. After we stitched the curtain back up we looked our progress, even though I didn't do anything but listening to music with my headphones, hehehehehe, and saw that it was completely cramped because of their beds.

"This, isn't going to work." Weiss said

"It is a bit cramped." Blake added

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang suggested

"Or we could ditch the beds." Ruby countered, "wait wha-" I was interrupted by Ruby who wasn't done talking yet, "And replace them with bunk beds!" she finished happily. "Um, that sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss said worriedly

"And super awesome!" Yang countered

"It does seem efficient." Blake added

"Yeah, I agree, it sounds awesome and efficient. You barely get a combination like that, ever." I spoke up

"Well, we should put it to a vote." Weiss said and kind of sounded desperate to me. Ruby said, "Ha, I think we just did." following that statement Blake did a thumbs ups, Yang did heavy metal devil horns (mouthful am I right?) and I did the same but with my hands catching on fire as well. After that we went to work, which, miraculously took only 4 seconds! We returned to where we were before and looked at our updated progress and Ruby happily said, "Objective, complete." we looked at what we did, Ruby's bed was on top of Weiss's and Yang's was on top of Blake's bed with a couple of books stabilizing the foundation or something like that, I'm no engineer don't judge me. Ropes were hanging Ruby's bed above Weiss's with a blanket over it.

After we got done examining our "crafty" work, Ruby said, "Alright, second order of business is!..." she somehow started spinning around and then she landed on Weiss's bed with a book landing on her lap and said, "Classes." dejectedly. "Now we have a few classes together today. At 9:00 we've gotta be-"

"What? Did you say 9:00!?" Weiss cut her off

"Umm..."

"Yeah, she did, why?" I asked

"It's 8:55 you dunce!" and she ran out the door.

"...oh"

We looked out the door to see her running through the halls and Ruby said, "Uhh, t-t-to class!" and we ran out the door as well with JNPR right behind us.

 **Prof. Ports class**

We got to the room surprisingly on time and took our seats. I sat beside Ruby on her left and Weiss on her other side. "Monsters! Demons..." Professor Port begins his "lecture", "Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of grimm have many names. But I, merely prefer to them as prey Hu-ha! Haha." he laughed as if he made a joke. " _I refer to them as victims."_ I thought as I smiled evilishly. Seeing that room was just quiet, Port continued, "Uhh, and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world."

" _Got that right."_ I thought

"Our planet is absolutely teeming with with creatures who that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." he followed that statement by clicking his tongue. " _Oh look, a pedophile!"_ I thought sarcastically

 _"Ohhhh I would love to eat his soul!"_ replied the Rider out of nowhere

" _Please don't."_

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why... The very world!" he finished the statement by pointing his finger up... all of a sudden some other kid did a , " Eyyy-yeah."... still silent. Port continued, "That is what you are training to become-" I suddenly got bored so I secretly put my earbuds on and listened to some Breaking Benjamin. Unfortunately I just had to look to my right to see Ruby (without knowing) aggravating Weiss. She kept on getting pissed off after Ruby was balancing a book with a pencil, she has got to show me how to do that, she started sleeping, and picked her nose... really Ruby? Port then asked, "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" I was a bit worried that Weiss might do something stupid so before she raised her hand I did, "Here." I didn't know what traits he mentioned are so I don't know what I was doing. Obviously Weiss was glaring at me as Port said, " Well then, Let's find out. Step forward, and face your opponent."

I got up from my seat with my hands in my pocket just stood in the middle of the room. My coat suddenly appeared out of a heap of smoke around my school atire and Port asked, "Are you sure you don't need you combat attire young man?"

"Trust me professor, I'll only need the coat." I said as I put the hood over my head and my eyes started glowing orange. "Oh and I also need this." a stream of fire appeared above me which startled everyone else and when my trusty Kusarigama appeared they were more perplexed. Both handles fell on each of my hands with the dagger side on my left and the scythe on the right. Port snapped out of his shocked state or however you pronounce that and said, "Very well, take your position." I used a little sensing ability of mine thanks to the Rider and looked at a cage that was beside Port which had the grimm I was gonna burn. " _A boarbatusk, how lovely."_ I thought. I thought about how I was gonna do this and I figured that I could the its momentum of when is it's rolling against it. I figured out a stance so I wrapped few chain lengths around my left hand, put said hand on the top right side of my chest and raised my right hand with the scythe diagonally above me and I put my left foot back. The others were were confused and Port was a bit surprised at the stance as if he knew what I was doing, also probably because I somehow know what grimm I'm fighting. Yang yelled out, "Go Alex!"

"Fight well." Blake added

"Yeah, represent team RWBY!" Ruby shouted happily but Weiss just stayed quiet

I smiled at them and turned back to where the grimm is being held. Port readied his musket axe and said, "Alright, let match, begin!" he dropped the axe and the beast charged. I threw my scythe at it with chains wrapped around my hand following the blade, jumped froward, turned around where the grimm missed me but with chain wrapped around him, and pulled it towards me as I landed. I jumped again but I charged it with a bit fire and now I'm high in the air, I pulled the chain again and the grimm was flying towards me, I got out the way as I fell down and once again, pulled the chain, along with the boarbatusk and it was fell down hard. The grimm then got up and did that spinning charge thing and speed towards me, I covered myself with fire, became fire and teleported behind it just as it was about to hit me. I spun the scythe side of the chain above me and shot it towards the grimm as it was on fire, it wrapped around its leg, I pulled the chain, tripped it, and it fell down. I wasn't done yet as my chain was still wrapped around its leg, so with one strong pull, the chain unwrapped and the scythe blade shredded its leg off. It roared in pain as I wrapped Flame Reaper around me and summoned Justice in my right hand. When I got there, I pointed the gun at its armored head but then Ruby spoke up, "That won't work Alex, the armor's too strong!" she was a bit worried that the grimm might snap out of its painful shock and impale me with one of its tusks. "Don't worry Ruby, I know what I'm doing." I charged the handgun with hellfire and looked straight into the grimm's eyes, smiled and said, "That'll do pig," I pulled the trigger and a big hole was what was left of the grimm's forehead, "That'll do." I finished. After a few seconds the class started applauding. Justice, Flame Reaper, and my coat disappeared in a blaze of fire. Port then said, "Well done young man, very well done. It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntsman in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant. Class dismissed." Weiss just got up and stormed out of the classroom. Ruby was a bit worried about her so she followed, I was worried that Weiss might snap at Ruby so I followed without them knowing. When I got to a point where the hall turned right, I peaked around to see Weiss yelling at Ruby saying, "That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest you acted like a child and only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about, working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team." Ruby said

"Not a team, led by you. I've studied, and trained, and quite frankly, I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake." with that, Weiss walked away leaving Ruby distraught. She just stood there with her head down. I've had enough so I walked behind her and said, "Hey, are you ok?" she looked behind her to see me, after a few seconds she wrapped her arms around me, buried her face in my chest and started crying. It pissed me off to see her like this! Who the fuck is Weiss to talk to her that way?! I looked down to her and she was still crying, I spoke up and said, "Hey, it's ok, please don't cry." she looked up at me with tears streaming down her cheeks and said, "Is she right, did Ozpin make a mistake?"

"That remains to be seen, though I have to be brutally honest here, you are a little immature for this position." she just looked down saddened by what I said but I wasn't done talking yet, I put my finger under her chin and brought her head up to look at me and wiped the tears from her eyes and continued, "But with a little work, no, for this it's gonna be a lot of work, so with a lot of work, things can change, and trust me, things you'll have to do is necessary." she looked at me straight in eyes, silent and still, I couldn't help but do the same. She snapped out of her little trance and looked down see how close together we were and jumped back blushing and said, "s-sorry." I blushed a little as well, I smiled and said, "It's alright I don't mind." she looked at me for a little bit and smiled. She then said, "Thank you for cheering me up."

"No problem." I said as I walked passed her and added, "Now I'm gonna go talk some sense into Weiss, if talking doesn't work then I'll just have to beat the hell out her."

"Please don't!" Ruby said worriedly as I chuckled and replied, "No promises."

 **Some balcony**

I walked over to where Weiss was as she was looking at the sky. I was feeling a little vengeful and weird so I snuck up behind her and said in a creepy voice, "Have you seem my lemons? I want my lemons." she screamed and back handed me and I fell down in pain and laughter and I yelled, "Fucking worth it!"

"Are you out of your mind?!" She yelled

"Yes!" I said as I got up. Weiss asked, "Why are you even here?"

"To talk or beat some sense out of you."

"Beat?"

"Don't worry about it, I promised Ruby that'll be a last resort."

"Oh, so this is what this is about." she said coldly

"Oh for christ sake, why do you hate her so much, she's just a kid."

"That exactly it! That's all Ruby's acting like, she was messing up at the initiation, she almost got herself killed, twice, and comes up with stupid ideas! She's just a small child who doesn't belong here."

"What about me? I'm a child and I don't hear you bitching about me!" I exclaimed as I was starting to get pissed off

"Oh don't even get me started on you, you're loud, rude, destructive, and reckless beyond all belief! You're as pathetic as Ruby!" I burst into a storm of flames as my coat appeared on me with my hood over my head which was covering my face and my eyes glowed red and I said in a demonic voice, "I WILL SLAUGHTER YOUR ENTIRE RACIST FAMILY IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN!" right now she was frozen in total fear as she knew who she was in the presence in. I took a whole five minutes to calm down and my coat disappeared and she was still frozen in fear. "Well that cat's clearly out of the bag." I joked. Weiss regained her senses and just looked at me and said, "You are him, are you?"

"Yeah, I was gonna tell all of you at lunch but it looks like you get a sneak peak." I looked at Weiss who was looking at me fearfully and I said, "Don't tell anyone until lunch. Got it?"

"Y-yeah." and to think that she thinks she should be team leader, I sight and then said, "Listen Weiss, I know that Ruby can be childish but Ozpin chose her for a reason, and I know it's a good one, she may be reckless now, but with a little help from her team and probably a few other things, I think that she can become something more." she looked down, now regretting what she said a about Ruby. I put my hand on her shoulder and said, "So clean up your act, quit being cruel, and quit being a bitch."

"Hey." she said offended, I laughed a little for a sec and then said, "You think you can do that?"

"I,... I can try." she replied

"Eh, good enough for me. Whelp Imma go to the next class to get it over with. You coming?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, let's go." and so we walked to the next class to get over with so the bid reveal can take place.

 **HOLY MOTHER FUCKING HELL THAT TOOK FOREVER TO COMPLETE! Not because it was a long chapter, but it was because I was lazy. Anyway I'm very sorry this took a while and I hope you liked it. Review what you thought of it and I'll see you next time.**

 **CHAOS, OUT!**


	9. The truth (FINALLY)

**HELLO EVERYBODY, Chaos is back! FUCKING FINALLY! I know, it has been a long while, the whole summer to be specific. Anyway I'm back with a new chapter and I hope you enjoy. (P.S. this chapter may be short so I might make another one today as well. Lucky you)**

 **The truth  
**

 **Alex POV.**

We finished a few more classes like Professor Ooblecks, who looks as if he'd done a ton of cocain, like, Jesus Christ he's so hyper active. Professor Peach, who is super nice, and ect. Now that that's over, I gotta tell the others about who I really am... Oh dear Oum I hope this turns out ok.

Anyway I'm walking down the halls towards the cafeteria a bit nervous on how they would react, I'm really nervous, maybe scared is a better word. I enter the cafeteria and look around to see where they are. After a few seconds I spot them sitting down at a table waiting for me. Seriously they are looking at me. **"Good luck"** the Rider says in my head, "I'm really gonna need it." I reply. I walk towards them and sit down at the end of the table beside Ruby. Yang speaks up, "Alright, start explaining."

I sigh, "Ok, I am the Ghost Rider.", the whole table exploded, they started berating me with questions, like what I truly am, when did I become the Rider, does anyone else know , or are there others like me. Ruby suddenly stepped in and said, "Guys, quiet, he said he'd answer out questions but he can't if you won't let him with your talking."

"Thank you Ruby."

"Welcome." She replied, "Now, let's do this one question at a time. Pyrrha, anything you'd like to ask?" she nodded and asked, "When did you become the rider?"

"It happened three years ago, when I was just twelve." they were shocked at this and I knew why, I mean, who becomes a monstrous vigilante at twelve years old? Pyrrha continued, "Why did you become him?" I looked down and stayed silent for a couple seconds until I looked up with anger on my face, "Vengeance." I replied coldly, "I became the Rider so I can eliminate the ones who wronged me, and everyone else who didn't deserve it.", as I kept talking my voice started to become demonic and my eyes started burning, the others faces paled a little in fear at it. After I calmed down Weiss asked her question, "What is the Rider, it certainly can't be human."

"It's a bit complicated." I replied, "See, I'm human, but the Rider isn't." they looked at me in confusion so I continued to explain, "I am...let's say a vessel, the Rider dwells within me."

"Yes, but what is he?" Weiss asked again

"...a Demon." they all looked at me with shock and horror, including Blake and Ren. "A D-demon?" Ruby asked fearfully. "Yes." I replied, "But not the kind of demon you hear about, those demons are like grimm, but, more ancient and evil. They destroy anything they see, the Rider however, has a specific target."

"And what would that be?" Blake asked, "The guilty, anyone who has ever sinned in their lives and show no regret for it, such as Roman Torchwick, one of the Rider's prime targets, Junior, that guy who owns that shady club downtown, and Adam Taurus," none of them noticed it but I could almost see Blake's eyes widen a little, "another one of the Rider's most wanted."

It seems like they're all satisfied with their answers, "Wait," never mind, "does the Rider have a semblance?" Ruby asked

"In a way, yes, the Penance Stare." I replied

"What's that?" she asked

"the description isn't really for the faint of heart but, ok. The Penance Stare is the Riders greatest weapon, it burns the souls of the wicked and along with its physical body from the inside out." they all paled even more at that, the thought of burning from the inside is unbearably painful. "With the Penance stare the Rider turns his victims sins against them, inflicting the pain they caused to others on them." I finished. Ren said, "So, it burns their souls, burns their body, and inflicts the pain they did to others to them?"

"Yes." I replied, "Sounds a bit too harsh if you ask me." Yang added

"Hey in the Riders eyes, they deserve it." after all this talking it occurred to me that they were taking this surprisingly better than I suspected. "Wait so, all of you are ok with this, that I'm the Ghost Rider?" it was Nora's turn to speak, "Don't get us wrong, this SUPER shocking that we're sitting with a murdering vigilante who also turns out to be a demon at lunch, but hey, you're a nice guy, and I'm pretty sure none of us have anything to worry about from him."

"Nora's got a point," Jaune added, "You're one of the nicest guys I know, and I didn't do anything bad in my life like, rob a store, or kill anyone. That's who the riders goes for right?" I nod. "Well there you go, you're not a threat to any of us, you're a friend.", the others nod in agreement, "...Friend, heh, I haven't had any of those in a while." I said as Ruby puts her arm around my shoulder and says, "Well now you do!", I smile at her.

I look at all of them and said, "Thank you. I really thought this would go a lot worse but, like I was wrong...and that's the first time i like being wrong." some of them laugh and others roll theirs eyes.

After that we chat about some stuff, ate out lunches them the bell rang for the rest of the school day to resume... You know i just realized that this may be a little awkward to explain to Ozpin...Fuck.

 **Yeah I think I may do another chapter after this one.**

 **CHAOS, OUT!**


	10. How to deal with a racist a-hole

**Hello my peoples, Chaos here and I'm here with a second chapter for today so, here it is...and that's it, nothing else, play the chapter**

 **How to deal with a racist a-hole**

 **Alex POV:**

We were in Professor Goodwitch's class watching Jaune and this egotistical racist fucktard named Cardin Winchester spar...and Jaune was loosing. He was on the right trying to keep himself standing with the help of his sword and Cardin was on the left looking at Jaune with amusement. I gotta hand it to Jaune though, he's pretty persistent, but he still sucks at fighting. he charges at Cardin raising his sword then brings it down to hit him but Cardin dodges and brings his mace towards Jaune who trie to block it with his shield but fails so he falls to the ground dropping his shield, damn. He gets back up and charges at the asshole again doing the same this with his sword swinging down at Cardin who blocks it with his mace and pushes it towards Jaune. He then says, "This is the part where you lose."

"Over my dead-" Jaune tries to retort but he gets cut off by Cardin kicking him in the gut. Jaune falls to the side still hanging onto his sword as Cardin raises his mace about to finish him off. Luckily the buzzer...buzzes, I don't know, and the match ends. Goodwith steps up and says, "That's enough.", Cardin walks a few steps back from Glynda as she starts speaking, "Students, as you can see Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match.", She looks over to Jaune and says, "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you to decide when it is appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy.", as she says this Jaune looks at his scroll to see his aura levels are red. Goodwitch add with this, "We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up up by a beowolf, now would we?",...Really Glynda, like, really? Anyway Cardin adds with this, "Speak for yourself.", Ooohhh, I wanna kick his ass so bad right now, luckily Professor Goodwitch says, "Now we have time for one more match, who would like to spar?" I quickly raise my hand, "Ah, Mr. Blaze, come to the arena and we will find you a sparring partner."

"I actually have someone in mind," I point at Cardin as I walk to the arena, "him." Glynda looks at me with a frown, "Mr. Winchester has already sparred with someone else Alex."

"Not worth my time anyway." Cardin adds, "Oh is that it, or are you too much of a pussy to fight me?" I smugly reply. Everyone in the room looks at me in shock as Glynda says, "Watch your mouth Mr. Blaze!"

"What'd you say to me punk?!" Cardin asked angrily which I reply, "You heard me, I'm like only a few feet away from you. What, are you deaf as well?" Cardin glares at me and says, "Oh it's on you little shit!"

"Bring it." I reply.

Glynda glares at me but steps back and says, "Ready?" Cardin readies his mace as I summon Flame Reaper around me. After a few seconds pass by Glynda says, "Begin!", Cardin charges at me with his mace raised, when he gets near me he brings his weapon down to hit me but I dodge to the side and I kick off from his back which sends him falling to the floor and me in the air. I draw Justice and rapidly fires at him which he blocks with his mace in front of him, just what I wanted. I land on the ground and whip Flame Reaper from my torso and send the chain towards Cardin's mace, scythe first. The chain wraps around the weapon and Cardin realizes his mistake as I smile and pull the chain towards me bringing the mace and Cardin towards me. Cardin looses his grip on his mace and drops it as he's flying towards me as I charge my pistol with fire, when he lands near me I grab the collar of his shirt and put the charged pistol to his chest and I say, "This is the part, where you lose.", with that I pull the trigger and his aura is gone. He's sent flying away from me as my weapons disappear. The buzzard sounds and this one sided match ends, Glynda walks up and says, "Well Mr. Blaze, very well done." I smile and nod and Cardin tries to slowly get back up. "Remember everyone," Glynda announces, "The Vytal Festival is only a few months away. I won't be long before the other students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." Now that there, is gonna be a hell lot of fun!

 **At lunch:**

"So, there were, in the middle of the night."

"It was day."

"We were surrounded by Ursai."

"They were Beowolves."

"DOZENS OF THEM!"

"Two of them."

"But they were no match, and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs.!"

"She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now."

This, ladies and gentlemen, is Nora telling of her talltales and Ren making them...less tall. It's interesting and funny in my opinion. We were at lunch again doing what you would normally do at lunch, talking. It would've been a normal lunch if Jaune wasn't looking all gloomy. Pyrrha also noticed this and said, "Jaune, are you ok?", it took a few seconds for Jaune to realize she said something to him. He looked over to her and said, "Huh? Oh, yeah! why?"

"It's just that you seem a little...not ok." Ruby added.

"I gotta agree, you're not acting yourself lately, you're even listening to Nora's story, yet you always do." I add as well. The majority look at him worriedly. Jaune looks at us and says, "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously, look.", he smiles and makes a thumbs up gesture. I just look at him and say, "I can tell that smile is forced."

"Aw really?" he asked dejectedly which I nod to. We then hear laughing coming from one of the tables near us so we look over to see CDNL picking on this one rabbit faunus. I growl and a little fire forms in my eyes. Pyrrha then says, "Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Jaune looks at Pyrrha nervously and says, "Who, Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes."

"He's a bully." Ruby says coldly

"Oh please, name one time he's "bullied" me." and name them we did, that one time where Cardin slammed one of his books down, another where he opened his shield to get him stuck in a door, and the last one where Cardin shoved Jaune in a rocket locker and sent him flying. Case closed motha fucka. Jaune adds this, "I didn't land that far from the school." I slam my head down on the table in annoyance, don't worry my skull can take it, thank you Zathoros. "Jane, you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrha said which Nora added, "OOH! We'll break his legs!"

"I'm down with that." I said

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone.", with that he walks off with his trey. Aaaand to prove his point, Cardin was pulling on the poor girl's rabbit ears...Yeah, I wanna do more than just break his fucking legs. Pyrrha looks on in disgust and says, "Atrocious, I can't stand people like him."

"He's not the only one." Blake adds. "It must be hard being a faunus." Yang also adds. I've decided I've had enough of this and said, "Then why don't any of you do something about it?!" I walk over the racist pricks as the others try to tell me to stop which I obviously didn't listen.

I walk up to Cardin and said, "Hey, asshat, how's about you leave the poor girl alone?" Cardin at me and glares, "What the hell do you want?"

"I just said it dumbass, now leave her alone or else." I said coldly and my hands start burning. Cardin, being the dumbass he is, stands up and looms over me as if trying to intimidate me. He smugly says, "Or else what?"

"Or else I'm gonna fulfill and a friends request and break your fucking legs."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Do you want me to teach you another lesson like before?" Cardin glares at me and throws a punch at me which I catch with my hand. He gets surprised by this so while he's distracted I uppercut him and he falls on the table. I jump up on the table and punched his face. I summon my Desert Eagles and flip them over to where I'm holding the barrels, I charge the handles with fire and aim them at Cardin's legs. I said, "You gonna quit screwing with the rabbit girl?", he looks up and glares at me and says, "Go to Hell!", I grin sinisterly and said, "Where do you think I come from?" I then, much to Nora's glee, slam the pistol handles down and break his legs. His screams of pain is almost, satisfying. I stand on the table and flip my guns to where I'm holding the handles again. I look at everyone in the cafeteria who watching in either, shock, fear, and awe. I then say, "Alright you mother fuckers listen up, whoever bullies anyone, and I mean ANYONE, and will get away with it, you're gonna end up like this little fucktard over here." I motion towards Cardin so I can get my point across, "I will not tolerate any racism in this school, the teachers may not know about it, but I sure as Hell do. Now, do I make myself, perfectly clear?!" everyone nods quickly. I smile and my guns disappear in a blaze... pun intended. "Good.", I jump off the table and walk over to the girl. "Hey, you ok?" I ask, she just looks at me in shock but after a few seconds she says, "Y-yes, thank you"

I smile and said, "Anytime, by the way, what's your name? I can't call you rabbit girl now can I?" I jokingly say. She smiles a little and says, "It's Velvet, Velvet Scarletina."

"That's, kind of nice name.", I suddenly notice the others in team CRDL are gone, probably ran away in fear, good, but they left Cardin, damnit. I sigh and said, "Look, I gotta take care of that dumbshit over there. See, those people over there?" I point towards my team and (J)NPR. Velvet looks over them and I continue, "go sit with them, they'll be happy to welcome you.", she looks at me and says, "Ok."

She then walks over to them and I go and get Cardin and start dragging his ass to the infirmary. I may have to explain what happened to him don't I, oh well.

 **Ahhhhhhhhh, that was so satisfying. Anyway, review what you thought about it. I for one, enjoyed it, but hey that's just me.**

 **CHAOS, OUT!**


	11. God damnit Jaune

***Can be seen mounting a demon skull to a wall along with a few dozen others, I look over to the readers*... The hell do you want, go read the chapter.**

 **...God damnit Jaune**

 **Alex POV: (shocker)**

I was sitting next to Pyrrha trying to listen to Professor Oobleck give his lecture of the Faunus War, luckily I got most of it to tell you what he said, "Yes, yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly know as the Faunus War, humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie."

After that long statement he takes a sip of his coffee or whatever is in there that makes him so hyperactive, Jesus Christ he's like a green human version of Sonic the Hedgehog. After that he continues, damnit, "Now, while this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!", another sip, "Now, have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?", at this Velvet nervously raises her hand, as do a few more people. Oh I could feel the amusement from Cardin, when I dragged his ass to the infirmary the doctors said that thanks to his Aura, his legs would heal in a day...damnit.

The Professor, or for Oobleck, Doctor continued on, "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence.", another sip, "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang! Now which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the Faunus War?" Weiss raises her hand which Oobleck said, "Yes?"

"The battle of Fort Castle."

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?", Cardin tries to flick a paper football at a sleeping Jaune, luckily I see this so when Cardin flicks it towards Jaune I set it on fire and it burns away. Oobleck noticed this as well and said, "Mr. Winchester, we do not flick things in my classroom.", Cardin silently growls annoyed and thankfully Jaune is still sleeping. Oobleck asks again, "Again, who tell me the answer?", I raise my hand and Oobleck asks, "Yes, Mr. Blaze?"

"Night Vision, some types of faunus are well known to have clear vision in the dark."

"Correct Alex, very good.", I nod, "Now, moving on!"

After a few more minutes, the bell rings and we walk out of class. Pyrrha stops at the door and says, "You go on ahead, I'll wait for Jaune."

"I might as well too.", I said. After a few more minutes, Jaune walks out and Cardin does as well, and shoves Jaune down to the ground. At that I summon Vengence and pistol whip Cardin in the back of the head and he falls down as well, "Think before you act dipshit." I said mockingly, Cardin glares at me and gets back up and walks off. Pyrrha then helps Jaune up and says, "You know, I really will break his legs.", I laugh a little at that, "That's a bit out of character for you, I can do it again anyway.", Jaune just sighs. Pyrrha suddenly smiles and says, "I have an idea!", she grabs Jaune's hand, "Here, come with me!", with that she drags Jaune with her and I decide to follow.

We end up at a roof area of the school. We walk towards the edge and Jaune says, "Guys, I know I'm going through a bad time right now, but I'm not... THAT depressed. I can always be a farmer or something.", We look at him in confusion and look down at the edge, then realization hits us and and Pyrrha and I yell, "No!", Pyrrha shoves Jaune away from the edge. "Dude, that's not what we brought you here for! That's a bad idea anyway. It just brings more pain!", I yell.

"Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class," Pyrrha states, "and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so...", she takes a deep breath, smiles, and says, "I want to help you!", I smile and say, "That's a great idea!", Jaune is silent for a while but asks, "What?", Pyrrha then explains, "We can train up here after class so no one will bother us, Alex can help too!"

"Obviously, why do you think I'm still here?" I reply. Jaune grabs the back of his head and asks, "You, think I need help?"

"No! No, that's not what I meant." Pyrrha said

"But you just said it."

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to brutally honest here," I state, "Jaune really isn't the best of fighters.", Pyrrha looks at me and said, "Alex, you're not helping."

"I did say I was gonna be brutally honest." I reply. Pyrrha looks back at Jaune and said, "Jaune, everybody needs a push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon, that speaks volumes of what your capable of!", Jaune just turns away from Us and says, "You're wrong..."

"What?" I ask. Jaune sighs, "I don't belong here.", Pyrrha steps toward Jaune, "That's a terrible thing to say, of course you do!"

"No, I don't!", Jaune says a little angrily. I look at him with a little annoyance and said, "Hey, tone it down a little. What do you mean you don't?", Jaune sighs, "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon." Pyrrha and I look at him in confusion and she said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't go to Combat School! I didn't pass any tests! I didn't earn my spot in this academy!", Jaune turns around and faces us, "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I lied!", Pyrrha asks, "What? But, why?"

"'Cause, this is what I wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one too... I was just never good enough."

"Okaaayy? So you were trying to uphold a legacy or something?", I ask

"Yeah.", Pyrrha put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Then let us help you.", Jaune shoved her hand away and said, "I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"Then for Christ's sakes, let us help you!" I yelled at him

"I said don't want your help!"

"Then how are you gonna be the hero?! Huh?! How?! You think that by some miracle you become a total badass by sleeping in class all day and not listen?!"

"No!"

"Then how are you gonna turn to that, form being a little bitch all the time?!", Pyrrha looks at me in a slight bit of anger and yelled, "Alex!", I didn't listen though as Jaune got more pissed and out of nowhere tried to throw a punch at me. I catch it, turned around and threw him to the floor. "You can't land one single punch at me. Gee, I wonder how that happened, I'm so fucking confused" I said mockingly. Jaune glares at me and said, "Well probably you have the powers of a demon!"

"Well, what about Pyrrha?! What about her?!"

"She's stronger than me!"

"Then how are you gonna be a hero if everyone in this academy is stronger than you?!"

"Just leave alone!"

"How?!", I asked again

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!", Jaune shouted in rage which caught us off guard. All of us are silent for a couple seconds the I glare at him and said, "Fine, if you wanna be alone, the fine, be alone.", with that said I walk away from them and back to my room

 ***sigh* Jaune is such a stubborm little boy, anyway, review what you though of this chapter and tune in tomorrow to see what happens next. Also, I changed to story cover to a picture of the band Disturbed's "the guy" because the what the rider mostly looks like, except, minus the creepy grin.**

 **CHAOS, OUT!**


	12. Flames don't only destroy

**Hellooo, I think I might put both pt. 1 & 2 of Forever Fall in here so, there's that...anyway ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Flames don't only destroy**

 **Alex POV:**

I was walking to my dorm coming back from classes while thinking how much of a dumbass Jaune is. I mean, what the hell?! We were only trying to help him for Oum's sake! Anyway, I entered my room and sat on my bed, I then decided to sharpen Flame Reaper for a little bit to pass the time, it's also a stress reliever. I summoned the hellish scythe weapon, grabbed a file, and started filing. Unfortunately after a few minutes I cut one of my middle finger. Now, take it from a person from experience, if you're cut by my scythe, even if it's a small cut...It hurts like hell, probably because of all the hellfire fused with the blade. I dropped the weapon and hissed in pain, "Damnit!" I look at the my finger to see a small a cut with blood oozing out. I hiss again in pain because the cut starts to burn.

It hurts so much I start to get a little mad, so my eyes start to turn to fire and my skin starts to burn...but instead of orange fire, there are blue flames around my hand...what the hell? And if the color of the flames isn't strange enough, what the flames do is really weird! I look at my cut and to my utter surprise it heals, it fucking heals! I gather enough of my senses and said, "Zath, what the hell is this?!"

 **" I'm just as shocked as you are, I'd never though I'd be able to do this again!"** he replied just as shocked as I am. "What do you mean "again"?!"

 **"...I don't want to talk about it. Very bad memories there."**

"...Ok, I won't pry then. Although a little heads up would be nice."

 **"I didn't know this would happen, I thought it was gone forever!"** I sighed and said, "Fine...Ok whelp, I'm heading to bed." I make Flame Reaper disappear and I lay down on my bed and let sleep take over.

 **The next day, Forever Fall Forest**

Me, my team, JNPR, that poor excuse for a team, CRDL, and Professor Goodwitch were walking through the red beauty that is Forever Fall. As we were walking, Goodwitch was speaking, "Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest." gee, I wonder why. Seriously, I tried the sap here, it's freaking delicious! As I was thinking this and and Glynda was talking, Ruby was looking around the place smiling in amazement, not paying attention to the Professor or where she was going. Dear lord Ruby you're gonna hit one of the trees is you keep this up.

Glynda continued her explaining, "And I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so." She abruptly stopped walking a turned around causing us to stop and backing up a little. Jaune accidentally bumped into Cardin causing him to glare at Jaune making him nervously whistle a tune acting like he didn't do anything. I, for some possibly sadistic reason, laughed a little a this, then Goodwitch spoke again, "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock, have fun!" after that, we got to it.

Me, Weiss, and Ruby walked over to a tree and started siphoning the sap from it **(somehow).** After a while a thought occurred in my head, is fire only a destructive force of nature, or is it something more...? "Hey guys?" I ask my partners, which they stop and look at me and Ruby said, "Yeah Alex?"

"What first comes into your minds when you think of fire?" Weiss and Ruby look at each other but answer anyway with Weiss being the first, "I think it's useful in combat, it can damage your opponent badly if given the right amount."

"Yeah, that and the fact that explosions are soooooo cool." Ruby replied jokingly which I kinda smiled at. I thought about that for a moment and said, "So you think it's just destructive?" Ruby just rolled her eyes and replied with, " Well duh, of course not, sure fire destroys but it can also be used as light, you know like a torch. And, in a figuratively matter of speaking, it's a sign of hope, the light in the face of darkness."

"I'd have agree with her." Weiss added. I took all of this in and said, "Huh, fair point." then I continued siphoning the sap. Weiss then asked, "Wait, what was that about anyway?"

"Hm? Oh nothing, just making small talk." I replied nonchalantly. The two just shrugged it off and continued working as well.

A few 10 minutes passed when suddenly and Ursa roar echoed throughout the forest, a second after that, (C)DNL came running towards us with one of them yelling, "Ursa, Ursa!" the one who said that bumped into Yang who grabbed him by the collar and said, "What, where?"

"Back there! It's got Cardin!" Pyrrha dropped her jar while I said, "Oh screw Cardin, Jaune's there with him!" Ruby looked over to Yang and Blake and said, "Yang, you and Blake go get Professor Goodwitch." Yang let go of the CDNL team member and followed her leaders orders and so did Blake. "You two, go with them! There could be more." Pyrrha ordered Ren and Nora to which they complied. Pyrrha had her sword and shield, Wiess had her rapier, Ruby had her scythe, and I had my Olympia. We rushed over to where Juane and Cardin were. Pyrrha said, "Oh no." as Cardin was struggling to get away from a big ass Ursa with bone spikes on its back. The Grimm loomed over him growling, ready to attack while Cardin was looking at it with fear in his eyes. Suddenly, when the Bear brought its claw down for the kill, Jaune blocked it with his shield! Holy shit. Weiss then readied her rapier but was stopped by Pyrrha, "Wait!". Jaune shoved the claw away and sliced the Ursa in the chest causing it to stagger back a little. Regaining its balance it swung its paw at Jaune who dodged it, the Grimm swung again but Jaune jumped over...this mother fucker is making me eat my words! The Ursa swung at Jaune the third time but this time it succeeded in hitting him sending Jaune flying back a few feet...never mind. Jaune charged at the Gimm and jumped ready to swing but the Ursa hit him away sending tumbling to the ground. Jaune got up and checked his scroll to see that his aura levels are critically low. The Ursa moved towards him and growled and in response Jaune charged at the beast, did and a battle cry, and readied his sword to finish it off. Unfortunately he didn't have his shield in the right place where the Ursa was gonna swing. Suddenly Pyrrha moved her hand in front of her and it was surrounded by a black aura, I could also see Jaune's shield get surrounded by the same thing...bitch what **(A/N: I wasn't calling Pyrrha a bitch so don't worry about that... it does look like it don't it, shit!)**? It then, on its own, moved to where the Grimm was swinging and it luckily blocked the attack and Jaune slew his first Grimm by decapitation! The headless Grimm fell to the ground and began to disappear as Pyrrha's hand stopped glowing and she put it away. Ruby saw this as well and asked, "Uh, what?" Weiss looked at Pyrrha and also asked, "How did you...?"

"I'm also very confused." I added. Pyrrha looked at me and said, "Well, Ruby has her speed, Weiss has her glyphs, you have your flames, my semblance is polarity."

"Oh, you can control poles" Ruby said which I face palmed and said, "God damnit Ruby." Weiss also added, "No you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism."

"Magnets are cool too." Ruby added

"Eh true dat, true dat." I replied. Pyrrha just walked away which Weiss said, "Wait, where are you going?"

"Yeah, we gotta tell them what happened." Ruby added which I groan annoyingly, "Ugggghhhh, do we have to?" Pyrrha turned back to us and said, "We could, or perhaps we could keep this our little secret." she smiled at Jaune while she said that, I looked over to him and smiled as well. "I'm down with that that." I said

 **Later that night on the rooftops again**

Jaune was looking over the edge, not down, over, when Pyrrha and I approached him. Pyrrha then spoke up, "No Cardin tonight?"

"Yeah he don't have you on a leash anymore does he?" I said smugly. Jaune looked over to us with guilt on his face and said, "Guys, I'm sorry. I was a jerk. You two were only trying to be nice and, I-I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-" he was cut off by Pyrrha who said, "Jaune, it's ok."

"Yeah, Cardin was being the jerk. You, however, were just being a dumbass." I added jokingly. Pyrrha looked at me with a face that said "Really?". She looked back at Jaune and said, "Your team really misses their leader, you know." Me and Pyrrha walked towards the door while Pyrrha continued, "You should come down. Ren made pancaaaakes. No syrup though, you can thank Nora for that."

"Hehe, of course it was Nora." I added. Jaune then said, "Wait!" we stopped and turned around while Jaune put his hand on his arm nervously and said, "I know I don't deserve it after all that happened but..." he took a second before he continued, "Would you guys still be willing to help me, to help me become a better fighter?" both of us turned around to think about it then smiled at each other mischievously. We then turned back to him then Pyrrha pushed Jaune to the ground which Jaune said, "Hey!"

"Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." she gave Jaune a hand and smiled and took it. When he got up I punched him to the ground, "Ow!" he groaned, "That's called a punch, we'll teach you how to block tomorrow." I said in a joking manner, again. Pyrrha just laughed as Jaune rolled his eyes. "Get ready dude, you're getting trained by a world renown fighter and and a merciless demonic vigilante. Obviously this won't be a walk in the park." Jaune gulped nervously as Pyrrha and I smirked.

 **Yeah he's gonna be a badass in no time!**

 **CHAOS, OUT!**


	13. The guilty and the innocent

***sitting on a couch chair or whatever it is wearing my orange and black stripped jacker with a black sweater underneath with both hoods on covering my face beside a fire place in a room sipping cider* G'day mates, enjoy the the chapter, also this is how I always look.**

 **The guilty and the innocent**

 **Alex POV:**

Me and my team were walking down the streets of Vale which is decorated for the Vytal Festival. We walked towards a sign that said "WELCOME to VALE!", Weiss was first to talk, which I can tell will be boring, "The Vytal Festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss," Ruby stated, "It's kinda weirding me out..." I kinda laughed at that and said, "She's got a point, normally you're the stone cold "Ice Queen". Hell I never knew you could smile" Weiss looked back at us and said, "How could you 'not' smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances ( _"Nope!"_ I thought), parades ( _"Ok that's kinda cool"),_ a tournament ( _"Ok now I'm fucking interested!")_! Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breath taking!" we continued walking and I looked at her confused, "The festival has dances, parades, and a tournament, but the thing that you like most about this is the planning and organization?!" Yang sighed and said to Weiss, "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"Exactly!" Weiss looked over to us and said, "Quiet you!". We turned over to the docks and boat horn sounded as Yang said, "Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks." Ruby pinched her nose and said, "Ugh, they smell like fish." I face palmed, sighed, and said, "We're at the docks Ruby, of course it smells like fish." she blushed a little in embarrassment and said, "Hehe,...right.". Weiss the said, "I've heard that that students from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." I look at her skeptically and said, "Are you sure that's it?" Blake looks over to me and said, "She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament."

"Now that makes more sense!" Weiss turns towards Blake and said, "Ah! You can't prove that!"

"You sure, because a while back, when I took on that dumbass Cardin, I noticed you were looking at me very carefully as if observing me. Either that or you were just checking me out." I smugly finish which caused Weiss to blush a little and said, "Oh you wish!"

"Eh he, no I don't, not my type, far from it in fact."

"Excuse me?!"

Before that turned into an awkward shitshow, Ruby looked over to where another dust shop was robbed and said, "Whoa." we looked to where Ruby was looking and saw the crime scene. We walked over to it and Ruby asked one of the detectives, "What happened here?" he looked at her and said, "Robbery, second dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." he then walked away from us as Yang said, "That's terrible."

"They left all the money again." Me and Ruby looked over to him and said, "Huh?" the first one said, "Yeah, this just doesn't make a lick o' sense. Who needs that much dust?"

"I dunno, an army?" the second one replied

"You thinking the uh, White Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." I rolled my eyes at that remark. Weiss said, "Hmph, the White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates." we looked at her and Blake said, "What's your problem?"

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." I looked at her as if she'd grown another head. Misguided? Far from that, very, very, far. Weiss then said, "Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

"Then they're very misguided."

"I'm calling bullshit." I point out. Blake looked at me and said, "Oh so you're taking her side?"

"I'm just saying that the White Fang are very, very, _verrrry_ far from misguided. Do you know how many people they killed?"

"It doesn't mean that they're insane!"

"I'm not saying that they are...probably. The point is that they went in balls deep in what they're doing now."

"And what's that?"

"Killing people for no fucking reason!"

"So you're saying they are insane?!"

"Actually, yes, I am!"

"Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale.". Ruby hummed in agreement and said, "Blake's got a point." We looked at her as she continued, "Besides the police never caught that Torchwick guy Alex and I ran into a few months ago...Maybe it was him."

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not necessarily true." Yang said, but right when she said that, SOMEONE just had to be specific! "Hey, stop that Faunus!" you asshole. We ran to where the Faunus was to see him running from two guys. He jumps on the edge and says, "Thanks for the ride guys, hehe." he then jumps off and lands on the dock. As he runs one of those guys said, "You no-good stowaway!" he's hanging from the lamp with his tail, eating a banana...oh yeah he's a monkey Faunus. "Hey, a "no-good" stowaway would've been caught. I'm a great stowaway." he points out. He then dodges a rock thrown by one of the detectives, "Hey, get down from there this instant." the detective orders, only to have a banana peel fall on his face, I may or may not have laughed a little at that. The Faunus laughs and jumps off the lamp and runs. When he passes us (que slow motion) he winks at Blake, damn. Yang says, "Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes."

"Quick, we have to observe him!" Weiss said

"Uh, we?" I ask.

We follow after the guy making a few turns and all that until Weiss bumps into someone. Weiss looks up to see the Faunus jump up on a roof top. "No, he got away!" she exclaimed. "Not it I can help it!" I said as I summon Flame Reaper and throw the scythe blade to something that latches on, I pull the chain and I'm hoisted up. I see him running on the other roof top and I chase after him. He notices me following him so he tries to run faster, but when I got close enough, I teleported out of fire in front of him which surprised him as he gets knocked back by me. He's dizzy for a moment but gains his senses and looks at me and said, "Dude, that was crazy, how'd you do that?"

"Pretty cool huh? It's part of my semblance." I reply.

"Heh, cool." he then looked at my chain scythe and said, "So, what's with the chain?"

"It's one of my weapons, A kusarigama, chain scythe."

"That's pretty sweet." he said as he got up. A thought occurred to me so I said, "Hey weren't we chasing you earlier?"

"Oh yeah, about that, I missed my ride back home so I hitched a ride on that boat instead."

"Oh, eh that makes sense. Ok, I think I'll make an exception, but just this once."

"Ok, cool. Oh, I'm Sun by the way, Sun Wukong." he extends his hand out towards me. I shake it as I say, "Alexander Blaze, but Alex will be fine."

"You got it. Alright, see ya later Alex." I lazily wave goodbye at him as he walks off.

"I better get back to the others." I walk off towards them.

When I got off the roof I walk towards my team to see Weiss talking to some ginger girl (not racist) asking her about Sun, "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed...rapscallion?" as she said that Blake was glaring at her with her teeth bared (I don't know it that's spelled right, forgive me)...Oh shit she's pissed off. The ginger girl asks, "The filthy Faunus from the boat!" she brings out a poorly drawn picture of him. I decided to step in and said, "Ok Weiss, first off, that's a bit racist, secondly, that drawing sucks."

"The drawing is not the important thing here, it's that Faunus law breaker." she replies

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake asks

"Huh?"

"Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate, he's a person!"

"Oh I'm sorry, would you like to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan, or as this lamppost as a lamppost?" she replied as if trying to prove a point, but for me it somehow hit deep, maybe because I was a Faunus before I was the Rider. Flames consumed my eyes as I stomped over to Weiss and said in the Riders voice, "You wanna say that again Schnee?!" I glare right at her which sends fear through her. "I'll ask again, do you wanna say that again?!" she's too afraid to even speak. Suddenly the orange haired girl steps in front of me and says, "Violence is never the answer, I'd suggest you leave her alone. Even though she's a bit...discriminative." I glare into the girls eyes but she doesn't get scared...what the hell? I then back away and try to calm down meaning I shut everyone out and just breathe, don't wanna go overboard here, not now. After a few minutes Weiss and Blake were still arguing, oh god damnit. They've been at each others throats all damn day! When will it stop?!

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem." Weiss said

"That 'is' the problem!" Blake replied a little harshly

"You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil."

"There's no such thing as "pure evil"!"

"Yes there is." I interrupt. They look towards me and Blake says, "How would you know?!"

"Well if you would stop reading you books all the god damn time you would know that I have a fucking demon living in me! Get that through your gothic head!"

"Excuse me?!"

"And Weiss is right about one thing, the present cause of the White Fang is to kill us all. But I admit, I know why they so violent towards us, our race is destructive, racist, and/or borderline insane! And it's people like Cardin, people like 'you', " I point towards Weiss, "that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures.!"

"People like me?!" she exclaims

"Oh for fucks sake Weiss, you're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!"

"Well so am I but you don't see me bitching about it!"

"Excuse me?!"

"It's people like you that took my life away. It's people like you that took my family away! It was people like you that made me the Ghost Rider. IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT TOOK MY WINGS AWAY!" I'm covered in flames and my skin is starting to burn off. They just look at me for a second until Ruby says, "Wings? What do you mean, Wings?" I then realize my mistake as my flames extinguish. I look down for a couple seconds before I decide to show them, I remove my coat leaving me in my black t-shirt. I them turn around and lift the back of my shirt up to reveal the reminders of that fateful day... They just looked at the scars in shock, "On November 5, 1998 (I'm just going with our normal calendar because...fuck you that's why), a Faunus child was born that day, he had a set of beautiful black wings of unknown origin. He had a happy life, friends, family, joy, happiness..." tears start to well up in my eyes, "until three years ago, some people came to take that life away." I suddenly start laughing a little as I pull my shirt back down, "The problem about that is...they succeeded, when they took away the boys wings, this let something in, something...dark, and ancient...and hungry. So you know what happened to them?" I turn around smiling darkly at them. They're just still with horrified and shocked faces. my eyes catch fire as I said, "That little boy...slaughtered them all!" their faces paled at that, "After that, I vowed to right the wrongs of humanity, spill the blood of those who deserve it, and send them," my voice turns demonic, "right where they belong."

After a few minutes of silence, Blake glares at Weiss, "You see what happens if this keeps going, lives will be lost!"

"Well maybe because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" Weiss shouted back

"Well maybe we just tired of being pushed around!"

...Son of bitch.

 **HOLY SHIT THAT TOOK FOREVER, guys I'm so sorry that took so long. Other things were taking a toll on me and making me tired and wasting my time sleeping...well, I kinda need sleep but you get the point. Anyway, here's your chapter, hope you liked it, review what you thought of it and I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **CHAOS, OUT!**


	14. Redemption

**WELCOME BACK MY CHAOTIC BROTHAS AND SISTAS, TODAY WE SHAL CONTINUE THE LEGEND OF THE LEGENDARY ZATHOROS! ARE YOU READY?!...I SAID ARE YOU READY?! ARE YOU FUCKING READ-**

 **Redemption**

 **Alex POV, The next day**

I found Blake, but she didn't know and I want to keep it that way for now. They were at a cafe, oh yeah she's with Sun by the way, and I was covered in shadow form, an invisibility ability, watching them from above. Currently, they were silent... as expected from Blake, and Sun was impatient about that and so was I. Then thankfully she speaks, "So, you wanna know more about me?" Sun throws his hands up and says, "Finally she speaks!" I know the feeling dude, "Nearly two days and you've given me nothing but small talk and weird looks." as if on cue she makes a weird look, classic Blake. "Yeah, like that." Sun said, Blake rolled her eyes and asked, "Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang?"

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who haven't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want." I take the fact that he isn't fond of them, heh, eat that Weiss. "Bunch of freaks if you ask me." he finished. More of a shame but close enough. "I was, a member of the White Fang." hehehehehehehehehehe, wasn't expecting that were ya Sun? He wasn't as he choked on his coffee. "Wait a minute, 'you' were a member of the White Fang?" yeeeeeep, "That's right," Blake answered, "I was a member for most of my life actually. You could almost say that I was born into it." yeesh, can't imagine that.

"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still though of us as lesser beings." Why that is I will never know, "And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. And I actually though we were making a difference... but I was just a youthful optimist... Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking." Adam, fucking, Taurus.

z"Suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, highjacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, It was working! We were being treated like equals, but not out of respect... out of fear. Unfortunately for the White Fang, the Ghost Rider showed up out of nowhere."

"Who?" Sun asked with a confused expression. Ohhhh this'll be good.

"The Ghost Rider of Vale, a merciless mercenary who prays on the wicked, people who steal, kill, and destroy, the Rider was every criminals nightmare." Sun's eyes were wide with shock and a little bit of fear. "I saw him once," hopefully she ain't talking about when we met at beacon. "One day, a couple of us went to burn some guys store down, then about a half hour later, one us us just, combusted. Out of nowhere fire surrounded him and his screamed in pain of the burning. When we fell to the floor we saw 'him'. All clad in black with a hood covering his face except for his eyes. Those eyes, they looked as if we were staring into Hell, he summoned a chain with a scythe and dagger blade at each end and started ripping us apart. I, by shear luck, escaped, I got up to a roof but I decided to look down... He was just looking at me, we were still for a while until he just walked away."

"Wait, why did he let you live?"

"Probably because he sense the guilt or something, I don't know." Blake replied with a shrug.

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know." she lied.

 **"Alex"** The Rider spoke into my head out of nowhere. _"Yeah?"_ I replied

 **"We need to head to the docks,** get **the bike."**

 _"...Got it."_ Zath must've sensed something, you cannot deny his evil meter, it works. I quietly sneaked away from the caffe and ran back to Beacon

 **Beacon garages, an hour later**

I opened up one of the garage doors to reveal my most prized possession. Grace, a badass, Custom HD Panhead Chopper. Decorated with a purple background with flames on it on the gas tank, leather seating and two long gas pipes sticking up from the back. Me and my father's greatest creation. I sit on seat, start the engine, reved it **(possibly bad grammar I'm sorry)** , and said, "Let's ride!" and it went Hellcycle mode and I transformed as well. Now the Rider...we ride.

 **The Docks, 3rd person POV:**

Penny, was annihilating everything, slicing bullheads in half knocking Whit Fang soldiers out, AND BLOWING SHIT UP! Unfortunately, enemy reinforcements arrived and so did ally reinforcements, in the form of the rest of team RWBY since Ruby was already there. And the team, including Sun and Penny, started fighting the White Fang... and losing. "None of this is working, they just keep coming!" Weiss shouted.

"Just keep fighting, they gotta run out of soldiers sometime!" Ruby replied.

"I'm running out of shells." Yang added

Aaaaand they were captured and tied up separately. Roman stood a few feet away from them. He then aimed his cane cannon at them and said, "End of the line kids." he was about to pull the trigger, until head the sound of Motorcycle nearing them.

A scary looking Motorcycle came crashing down from a building roof to the docks towards them. The rider was a one all of them know all too well, Ghost Rider. He came to screeching halt and everything fell silent. The huntsman and huntresses were silent in shock and fear (Sun), the Fang soldier were silent with pure fear, and Roman groaned in frustration. The Rider got off the bike and looked at all of the Fang soldiers and Roman with glaring eyes, he summoned Flame Reaper around him. Roman had enough of the silence and said, "Well kill it!" one of the soldiers aimed a machine gun at the Rider and fired doing fuck all to him, the Rider turned around, whipped his chain out, whipped it back, accidentally sliced Ruby's cheek a little, "Ouch!" she exclaimed. The rider whipped it toward the shooter and wrapped it around him scythe first, stabbing into his back. He pulled the chain and the soldier was turned to ash and the chain wrapped around the Rider again. The rider just stood there swaying side to side as if mocking them while the soldiers were in more fear. One guy was almost trembling and barley keeping a grip on his gun as he looked to where his comrade was but was just ash now. The Rider looked towards the soldier and he went stiff in horror. The Rider teleported to him where he's up close to the trembling soldier. Red glaring eyes stared into fearful ones, in a faint whisper the Rider said, "Hungry."

 **Cue "Spirit of Vengeance" theme song, 1:38**

A skeletal mouth appeared from the shadow of the Riders hood as his red eyes started to glow brighter as his mouth opened wide. The fearful soldiers eyes started glowing white and bright whips started leaking out and absorbed by the Rider as the soldier stated to burn from the inside, this is the Penance Stare. All of the others, the hunters, the other soldiers, even Roman looked on with fear in their eyes. The soldier started screaming in pain as he kept burning and his soul getting slowly ripped out and into the Riders mouth. Roman walked up to a soldier and said, "Distract it." and ran towards a bull head and flew off without being noticed as the others were witnessing a dreadful horror. The Rider absorbed the soldiers soul and his body turned to ash.

 **Stop theme song at 2:44**

One of the other soldiers shouted in anger and rushed at him, but he was met with a gun barrel to his face, and with the sound of a "bang", everything went black for him.

And the slaughter began. Soldiers rushed at him with rifles, swords and pistols. The rider backflipped behind one of them and sliced him in half. He shot another one in the head with vengeance and another with Justice, he started rapid firing at all of them, hitting them anywhere that'll make a critical wound. The soldiers then surrounded him, he did nothing but started laughing, he whipped out Flame Reaper again and coated it with fire. All of the soldiers faces paled, **"You done goofed."** the rider said mockingly and started spinning the flaming chain scythe around in a rapid speed, burning all of his victims to ash.

The last soldier standing ran over to Ruby, pulled up, put a gun to her head and said, "Stay back, or I'll shoot!"

"Don't you dare you son of a bitch!" Yang shouted. The Rider turned turned to the soldier to see him holding a gun to Ruby's head... big, fucking, mistake of the century. The Rider growled viciously and ran towards him. "Stop or I'll blow her fucking head off!"

"Let me go!" Ruby shouted as she struggled to get free. The Rider roared as he wrapped his scythe blade around his hand that's holding the gun and sliced it off. The soldier let go of Ruby and screamed in pain. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" he shouted, the Rider just walked towards him. He stopped and loomed over the soldier who was lying on the ground bleeding from his wound, he drew Vengeance and Justice and pointed them at the White Fang soldiers eyes, **"Burn in Hell you little shit!"** he then blew the top of his head off.

The Rider then heard whimpering and he turned around to see Ruby on the ground, caressing her cheek that he cut. He walked over to her and kneeled down and looked at her. She looked back and smiled, "That's about the second time you saved me."

 **"I believe so."** he then looked at her cheek, he reached out to it but Ruby moved back a little, afraid he might burn it by accident. He just chuckled and said, **"Don't worry, watch this."** he took off his glove to reveal a flaming skeletal hand, but it was blue, he continued moving his hand towards her cheek and caressed it with the flames surrounding the cut. To her surprise, she doesn't feel like it's there anymore. The Rider retracted his hand back and put his glove back on. "What was that?"

 **"A little trick up my sleeve."** he replied.

Then sirens neared the docks signaling the cops are near. The Rider walked back to his bike and got on. He looked back at Ruby and the others, the rest of the team were smiling at him, even Blake and Weiss, and Sun and Penny were awe struck by him. The rider revved the engine and rode off into the night.

As the Rider kept riding, Alex spoke up, _"Heh, things are starting to change a little._

 **"Why would you say that?"** the Rider asked

 _"Well, we got allies, we're in a school, you haven't killed anyone besides a few minutes ago, and, we have a new ability."_

 **"Ah yes, that."**

 _"What is it anyway?"_

 **"Something I had a very long time ago, before I fell."**

 _"Ah-ha, so you were an angel!"_

 **"Yes, I was. But not anymore."**

 _"What happened, did you 'rebel' as well?"_

 **"No, I was tricked."**

 _"By who?"_ the rider then growled, **"My own brother, that's all I'll say. Again it bring up bad memories."**

 _"Alright then, that was enough for my curiosity anyway."_

 **"Sure it was."**

 _"Aw screw you!"_ the rider just laughed as he continued riding.

Fade out into the night sky and the screen dims away.

 **Credit song**

 **Foo Fighters: The Pretender**

 **Ok, I know this chapter has taken quite a while and I'm sorry, a lot of shit going on and it's tiring me. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the first season of "Ghost Rider: The flame of Beacon", review of what you thought about it and I'll see all you crazy people, in the next chapter.**

 **CHAOS, OUT!**


	15. Another ANNOUNCEMENT

**Ok, I canceled the little reaction chapters because I didn't have any good ideas for them, so sorry for the inconvenience. But I do feel like making another story along with this, and you can choose what story I should make and I will take it to consideration. Anyway, again, sorry for the chapter deletings or however you spell or say that- I don't fucking know! Ok so, review on what story I should make and that's it.**

 **CHAOS, OUT!**


	16. FOODFIGHT x BADASSNES OR WHATEVER

**Sup guys, whelp we're off the second season of RWBY, AWSOME! Anyway here's the chapter I don't have much to talk about... except for the "RWBY: Combat Ready" board game announcement, that'll be fun! Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

 **FOOD FIGHT x BADASSNESS... OR WHATEVER**

 **Alex POV:**

I upgraded Flame Reaper, and in my opinion, this version is a diversity of fucking awesomeness. Let me tell you the details, instead of it having two weapon modes, it has five modes now, the three new additions are twin scythe mode, sword mode, and glaive mode. Twin scythe mode makes the weapon detach into two halves, the dagger blade turns into a scythe blade so it looks the other scythe blade, so I get to dual wield my melee weapon just like my pistols, yay! For the sword mode, there's a mechanism in each handle of the weapon that reels in the chain until both handles connect to each other, the scythe blade turns vertical and grows bigger so it looks like a curved sword blade and the dagger blade stays the same. The glaive mode is more simpler, it just makes the scythe blade turn vertical as well so it looks like a glaive. I also reinforced the weapon with a very rare type of metal, it doesn't have a name for it yet **(FYI, I'm not being lazy)** but it's way stronger that the material that Flame reaper used to made out of and it can handle fire dust extremely better, not that I need it but hey, you never know.

I'm currently walking towards the cafeteria for breakfast where my team's waiting. I enter the cafeteria, found our table, and sat down on the other side of Yang's seat. Yang then asked, "Where were you?"

"Upgrading my scythe." I replied

"Really, What'd you add?"

"A twin scythe mode, a sword mode, and a glaive mode. Oh, and I reinforced it with a stronger material."

"That seems a bit unnecessary, I'm pretty sure your weapon is strong enough as it is." Weiss said

"Hey, I like upgrading, buzz off. Plus, you never know, the new additions might come in handy." she just sighed and shrugged it off.

Yang noticed Blake looking at some book, _"Probably her diary."_ , I thought. Yang scooted over to her and asked, "Whacha doing?"

"Nothing, just going over notes from last semester." Blake replied while closing the book, "*cough* bullshit *cough*." I joked which made Blake send a small glare at me and I just smirked. Yang caught a green grape in her mouth and said, "Lame!". The grape was thrown by Nora from the next table over from us, she sent another grape at Yang which she caught and gave a thumbs up. Then out of nowhere Ruby appeared and slammed a big ass book on the table. She cleared her throat and said, "Sisters, friends, Weiss."

"Hey!" Weiss complained.

"Hehehehehehehehehehe." I giggled

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

"This oughta be good." Yang said as she caught what looked like a cherry

"Isn't the term "four score" like, eighty years or something?" I asked in curiosity. Ruby just ignored this and continued, "A dream that one day, the five of us would come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had, ever!" she finished with a little excitement.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked. Now that I look at it closely, the writing that scribbled out in red said " Vytal Festival Activities, property of Weiss Schnee".

"I am not a crook." Ruby clarified

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked Ruby,

"I'm talking about kicking off this semester with a bang" she replied. _"Wait, does bang rhyme with Yan- oh God NO!"_ I thought

"I always kick semesters off with a "Yang"! Ehh?! Guys, am I right?" Yang said without any regret. I slammed my head on the table and the others could hear my shouts of annoyance. But karma struck her in the nose as an apple thrown by Nora who said, "Boooooooo!" which made Yang glare at her.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks, and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester's going to be great!" Ruby said, "But classes start back up tomorrow. Which is why I have taken the time to schedule a series of events for us today."

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss said with concern as Yang threw an apple at JNPR's table which made Ren say, "Hey!"and Nora just laughed.

"I don't know," Blake stated, "I think I might sit this one out." I thought about doing that cough joke again and calling her a pussy but a counter thought occurred that that might be a bit racist. Maybe this thought was racist, either way I decided against it and instead said, "Oh c'mon Blake, don't be a wuss."

"I'm not being a "wuss", I'm just not up for it." she replied with a bit of annoyance.

"Alex is right," Weiss said and that statement blew my fucking mind. She said I was right! Anyway she continued, "Sit out or not I think however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team" she stood up as Nora shouted, "I got it!", got what? I saw Yang wave her hands signaling "bad idea!" as a pie was thrown in Weiss's face. The others just stared wide eyed at JNPR's table while I was on the floor laughing my ass off.

 **A little while later**

Everyone was running away screaming, "Food fight!" as Nora was on top of a stack of table laughing and singing, "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!", as the other team members were on different sections of the table stack with their arms crossed.

Ruby put her foot on one of the tables, pointed at JNPR while holding a carton **(I don't fucking know)** of milk and declared, "Justice will be swift, justice will be painful, it will be delicious!" she fished with squeezing the milk out of the carton and we appeared behind her and did a battle cry.

"Off with their heads!" Nora said as she jumps off the top of the table stack as Ren jumped and did some weird front flip or whatever and landed on a tray making three watermelons go up and he kicked them towards us, Jaune grabbed a watermelon on the ground, did a front flip over it, _"Not bad Jaune."_ I thought as he threw the watermelon at us, Pyrrha just threw two water melons our way, and Nora just flipped a table over making the water melons on that fly towards us.

"Yang, turkey!" Ruby said as Yang ran over to two turkeys and slammed her hands into them and wore them like Ember Celia, she even slammed them together, she then started to smash the turkeys to pieces. Blake joined as she grabbed two big pieces of bread sticks and started smashing the water melons as well. Yang threw her turkeys towards Jaune and Pyrrha which only hit Jaune since Pyrrha rolled out of the way. Pyrrha grabbed a bread stick as she looked up to see Blake in the air about to strike her which Pyrrha evaded and the both went into a deadlock. Ruby looked over to me and said, "Alex, give them some covering fire.", I summoned my pistols and said, "got it!".

I jumped on one of the tables and started firing at Pyrrha who was fighting Blake. Pyrrha didn't like this so she grabbed another bread stick and threw it at me, which hit the target, "Shit!" I shouted as I was knocked off the table and onto the floor. I got up and rubbed my shoulder where the bread stick hit me as my eyes glowed orange. I jumped back onto the table and saw Ruby riding a tray across the another table towards Pyrrha who threw a bread stick at her which Ruby deflected with her tray and the bread stick was sent back at Pyrrha who dodged it. I decided to not get distracted by the awesomeness that was ensuing as I summoned Minos and fired at the table stack which tumbled down. I grinned as Jaune grabbed a bread stick rushed towards me, I made my guns disappear as I grabbed a sausage length and spun it around me and whip lashed it towards Jaune who grabbed a tray as well and blocked it. He swung his bread stick at me which I dodged and wrapped the sausage length around his ankle and tripped him making him fall to the ground. He groaned a little as I punched him in the face, knocking him out and I said, "Not this time sport.", I grabbed him by the collar and threw him up and kicked him away from me.

I saw Nora slam her water melon hammer on Weiss which sent her flying towards a pillar and crashed into it making it break apart. Ruby grabbed Weiss and got out of the way and said, "Weiss, don't leave me! Noooooooooooo!", My eyes turned to fire as I glared at Nora. I coated my sausage length in fire as I rushed at her and did a rapid amount of attacks on her which she barely blocked and dodged, I then wrapped the sausage length around the pole of her and hammer and pulled it away from her. I whipped my sausage length up in the air and brought it down hard slamming into Nora making her crash into a wall. I wrapped the length around Nora and said, "There will be no Mercy!" I then threw her towards towards where her team was and she landed on the ground.

Pyrrha rushed at me and kicked me to a wall, making me crash into it, knocking me out a little. _"Zath, a little help here."_ I thought

 _ **"fine."**_ he replied as his power fused into mine. I got up and saw Pyrrha using her semblance to send a barrage of soda cans at Blake making her crash into a wall and is still getting hit by the cans, she is somehow in the air again and lands on the ground incapacitated. I rushed over to Ruby who was looking at the opposing team and I said, "Let's finish this!", she nodded as I put my hand on her shoulder and turned into fire surrounding her. Ruby used her speed semblance and rushed towards JNPR making a shit load of soda cans and a massive fire storm follow, courtesy of the Rider for the last one. JNPR was caught in the storm of raging destruction as Ruby stopped herself breaking the floor and the wall due to the amount of force she made with her speed. JNPR crashed into the wall and Ruby jumped up out of the way of the soda cans and fire about to hit the unfortunate team. The storm hit them and it damaged them good, Ruby landed on the floor still surrounded in flames, the flames reformed into me as I was just standing casually while Ruby was in a kneeling position. I turned around to see the wall fucked up with cracks and soda colors on it, JNPR fell off the wall also covered in soda colors as well. "Now that's art." I said as I pointed at the beautiful destruction me and Ruby made.

"I love these guys." I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see Sun and some other dude who was covered in grape soda who was also glaring at him. Then hell came our way in the form of Professor Goodwitch who was glaring at us. I put my and and in the air and after a few seconds I pointed at Ruby and said, "Ruby did it!"

"Alex!" Ruby whined which laughed menacingly. Goodwitch then used her magic to fix everything up, when she finished she said, "Children please, do not play with your food."

"Uh, "play" is an understatement Ms. Goodwitch." I replied and Nora just burped... jeez. Yang suddenly fell from the ceiling out of no where, eh, Nora probably did it. After that we all just laughed.

I fucking love this school.

 **And we are doneroony! Review what you though and I will see all you crazy people, in the next chapter.**

 **CHAOS, OUT!**


	17. Q & A with the Rider! (announcement)

**Hello everybody, I deeply apologize for not uploading anything at all for the last few weeks. Life's a bitch you just wanna smack upside the mouth. But, here's some fun news, I'll be doing a Q & A with Alex. Ask him any question you want!... Literally, anything, no filters, whatsoever. No asking anything that'll spoil the story though. Whelp, I can't wait to see your questions and neither can Alex. With that said, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. LATAS!**

 **CHAOS, OUT!**


	18. Tensions rise a little

**Hello... Ok good talk, begin the chapter!**

 **Oh wait, by the way. Changing Zarathoses backstory to match up with Genesis and also to fit in the RWBYverse 'cause, I don't really know... anyway begin the chapter now!**

 **Free day**

 **3rd Person POV; Ozpin's office**

Ozpin and Glynda look through the the back office window as airships from Atlas float in the sky above Vale. Glynda then says, "Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels.", as well as saying it in an annoyed tone. "Well," Ozpin began, "running an academy and a military makes him a busy man... But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore.", he gets a hologram notification on his desk that says "Access Requested". "Come it.", Ozpin said as the doors opened to reveal a man in a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand along with suit pants that share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray. "Ozpin!", the man greeted almost happily as he walked towards him. "Hello General.", Ozpin greeted formally as he stood in front of his dest with his hands behind his back respectably. "Please, drop the formalities." Ironwood said as he continued to walk towards Ozpin as did he. They shook each others hands as Ironwood chuckled and said, "It's been too long.", he then looked at Glynda and said, "And Glynda, it has certainly been too long since we last met.", she walked up to him and said, "Oh James," with fake little happiness and then looked towards Ozpin and said, "I'll be outside.", she then walked out the office leaving the two headmasters.

"Well she hasn't changed a bit.", James joked. "So," Ozpin began while pouring a cup of coffee, "What in the world has brought you all the way down to Atlas? Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival.", he finished as he gave James the cup. He took it and also poured some whiskey (probably) into the cup and said, "Well you know how much I love Vale this time of year. Besides, with you hosting, I thought might be a good opportunity for us to catch up.", "I can certainly appreciate quality time between friends", Ozpin said as he sat down in his chair while he filled his own cup, "However the small fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned."

"Well, concern is what brought them here.", Ironwood replied. "I understand travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult-"

"Oz", James interrupted, "You and I both know why I brought those men.", Ozpin took a drink of his coffee, sat down on the desk and sighed, "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this, are just going to give off the wrong impression."

James then said, "But if what Qrow said is true-"

"If what Qrow said is true then we will handle it tactfully."

"And what of this, 'Ghost Rider' that appeared in your Kingdom over a year ago? How will you handle him?"

"That however, has been dealt with.", Ironwood grew curious at this, "How so?", he asked. Ozpin then stood up from his chair with his coffee as a hologram with a picture of Alex appeared above the desk, "Alexander Blaze, age: 15. Son of Johnathan and Roxanne Blaze among his other siblings. From what he's told me, he lost his family at thirteen and that's when he became the Rider.", Ironwood was shocked at this for a few reasons, some are obvious. How could a child kill heartless criminals in cold blood? "But how he became the Rider was a bit more surprising. Even I was surprised he told me this."

"What is it?", James asked curiously.

"He isn't the Rider," Ozpin began, "But what's within him is."

"What do you mean Oz?"

"You know of the maidens correct?", he nodded.

"Then think of the being within Alex has the potential to be strong and powerful enough to be able to take on all of them at once."

"What?!", James asked shocked, "What being could possibly exist that's that powerful?!"

"A being that was made by the God of Light himself.", the Generals eyes grew wide.

"Even though Alex isn't aware, I know what lies within him as well. And possibly more," Ozpin stated, "Zarathos, the Angel of Justice and the now current Spirit of Vengeance. It's said that his flames can cleanse any evil from the face of the Earth, just how the God of Light made him.", Ironwood continued to listen, "Then his own brother, Lucifer who rebelled against the God and fell from grace, deceived him and dragged him to Hell. He was tortured and was exposed to the sins of man. He went insane and his purpose was corrupted from protecting the innocent, to slaughtering the wicked. Since he couldn't have a physical form of Earth, he made deals like any other demon to mortals to let him in to give them power to exact vengeance on those who wronged them in exchange to help him wipe out as much evil as he can while his host still lives. That is what happened when Alex's family was murdered."

James took all of this while still in sheer disbelief. "Then how have you dealt with him if he was as powerful as you said?"

"I enrolled him into my school."

"What?!", now James can't be anymore shocked

"He a valuable person James, we need Alex and the Rider to fight the one that threatens this world."

"Do you really think he's enough to defeat 'her'?"

"He's a Fallen Angel living within the soul of a boy who went through enough to know the truth of how cruel the world is. I have my faith."

James sighed and said, "Fine, I'll believe you on this.", he then started to walk towards the door but stopped and turned around, "But ask yourself this, do you honestly believe that even with him, that your students can win a war?", with that he exited the office. Ozpin sat down in his chair and said, "I hope they never have to."

 **Alex's POV; Library**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were sitting at a table playing a board game while JNPR were at the table beside us "Studying". I was just leaning on one of the bookshelves watching my team play the game with smile on my face. "Hmmmm... Alright. Hmmm... Alight!", this was Ruby thinking through her next move. She then looked up from her cards towards her sister, pointed at her and said, "Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!"

"Bring it on!", Yang retorted

"I deploy, the Atlesian Air Fleet!", Ruby declared as she held up the card. Yang gasped as Ruby continued, "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!", she finished by doing an impression of the fleet flying over her kingdom and exploding the shit out of it which I laughed a little at.

"You fiend!", Yang said as she pointed at Ruby

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time only lasts one turn.", Ruby then smirked at Yang, confident that she beat her. This was dashed though as she heard Yang laugh slowly who then said, "Pretty sneaky sis, but you just activated my trap card!", she then revealed a Nevermore card and I said, "Ohhhhhh shit Ruby, I think you played yaself."

"Whaaaa?!", She shouted surprised

"Giant Nevermore!", Yang yelled as she slammed her fist on the table making the pieces get displaced.

"If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice you fleet in two!", Yang explained

"But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!", Ruby said as to get Yang to not use the card which didn't work as she said, "That's just a chance that I'm willing to take.", she rolled the dice and...

Yang: "HAH!"

Ruby: "NOOOOOOOOO, MY FEARLESS SOLDIERS!"

Me: "HOOOOOOOOOOOO, YOU'VE BEEN HAD!"

"Most of them were probably androids."

"Goodbye my friends, you will be avenged!"

"Not until I draw my rewards, which are double this round! Thanks to the Mistral trade route!"

"Bah", a game piece was thrown towards JNPR's table.

"Oh! And what's this? The Smugglers of Wind Path?!"

"BAH, BAH, I SAY!", a few more pieces were the thrown JNPR's way.

"Looks like I'm taking two cards from your hand"

"HAVE YOU NO HEART?!", A Nevermore piece hit Jaune's head.

Ruby put her head on the table and comical tears were flowing form her eyes, "Nooooo...", she said in despair.

I just laughed and said, "Keep trying Rubes, you'll get there... probably", she just groaned in sadness. "Anyway," I stated, "I'm gonna go do something, see y'all at the dorms.", I just left after that.

 **My room**

I was sitting on my with my hand in front of me as I try to summon the blue flames again.

 **"It won't work like that."**

"Then how does it work?"

 **"The flames can't be summoned for no reason, it can only be used to defend against the wicked or to heal the innocent."**

...

 **"...God damnit."**

I grabbed the dagger blade of Flame Reaper and but the palm of my hand and like always it still stung. I help up my hand again and concentrated on summoning the flames as blood oozed from the wound. My hand started glowing blue and bits of blue flame here and there appeared around my hand and my wound healed just by being near the flames.

"Heh, I'm getting the hang of this!", I said as I smiled.

 **"You still have a long way to go, you're improving on the healing part but you still haven't weaponized the flames."**

"I'll work on that when I got the healing part down."

 **"Whatever you say Blaze."**

"Ugh, we should've never have let him play!", I heard Yang say in the other room, meaning they got back from the library. I smiled and got up from my bed and exited my room and walked towards theirs. When I got to the door I heard footsteps heading towards the exit until Weiss called out, "Stop!", this got me confused so I listened in. I heard Weiss continue, "Lately you've been quiet, anti-social, and moody.",

...Blake. I then heard Yang say, "Uh, have you met Blake?", called it.

"Which I get, it's kind of your "thing". But you've been doing it more than usual, which quite frankly, is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us that you would let us know if something was wrong... So, Blake Belladonna! What! Is! Wrong?!", she finished dramatically as I heard a chair moving or something. Then I heard it move again and the other noises then I heard Blade finally speak, "I just... I don't understand how everyone can be so calm."

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?", Ruby asked

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!",... Dude, I'm right out here. Then again, they don't know that sooooo... eh. Yang decided to step in and said, "Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it."

"Well, I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!", there was silence for a few seconds. Damn Blake, you're really letting all of this get to your head. Weiss then spoke up, "Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you are all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells."

"Uh... who?", Ruby asked confused and I'm confused as well... the fuck's a "ne'er-do-well"?

"But let me once again be the voice of reason,", Weiss continued, "We're students. We're not ready to handle this sort of situation."

"Well yeah but-"

"We're not ready.", I got bored so as Blake was about to say something I kicked the door open and declared, "Well you ladies might as well be ready 'cause we're goin' huntin'!", they just looked at me like they just figured out I'm crazy... why haven't they caught on by now? I saw an opportunity to continue soooo, "Ok look, Blake does have a point. We don't know what they're planning and with the police being dumbasses and the Huntsmen being too busy and because I'm bored," they all deadpanned at that, "We might as well take up the job they're too busy to take care of and bring these fuckers down!",... Ruby then spoke up, "Okay! All in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses and Huntsman to single-handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against Vale... say 'aye'."

Yang: Yes, I love it when your feisty.

Kinky.

Weiss: Well, I suppose it could be fun.

Me to Ruby: I literally just said all of what you just said.

Ruby (dejectedly): None of you said 'aye'.

Blake smiled and said, "Alright, we're in this together."

"When weren't we ever?", I replied with a smile as well. "Let's hatch a plan!", Ruby said happily

"Yeah!", Yang replied. But Ruby suddenly gasped and said, "I left my board game in the library."

Me: God damnit

Weiss: We're doomed.

She ran out the door and said, "I'll be right back!", but I heard her bump into something. I walked out the room and saw that she bumped into three people. One had silver hair and... grey eyes I think? Another had green hair and red eyes. And the last had black ashen and hair and... those eyes. I stood by the door and watched them. Ruby said, "Sorry... are you ok?", while still on the floor. The green haired one held a hand out to her and said, "I'm fine. Just watch where you're going.", Ruby took the hand and the girl hoisted her up as Ruby said, "Oh... right... sorry. I'm Ruby, are you... new?"

"Visiting from Haven actually.", the ashen haired one said.

"Oooooh, you're here for the festival. Oh, but exchange students have their own dormitory."

"I guess we just got turned around.", the Silver haired one said. Ruby laughed a little and said, "Don't worry, happens all the time. Uh, your building is just, east of here!", they all started walking off passing by her. The silver and green haired ones looked at me as they passed by. They didn't know for sure but they thought they saw red screaming faces in both of my pupils. "Thanks, maybe we'll see you around.", the last one said. When she looked at and I got a clear view of those eyes I knew it was her that night. My eyes turned to fire for a split second when I looked at her but she didn't know if it was just her or not.

"Yeah maybe!", Ruby called out.

"Oh, and welcome to Beacon!"

 **AAAAND DONE! HOLY BALLS, that took way longer than necessary guys I'm so sorry! This might happen again. Pray that it doesn't. Aaaand here's the Q & A thing I announced a while ago. Thought it'd be a chapter huh? Nope.**

 **Ronmr: What is your favorite thing to do Alex?**

 **Alex: There's a bunch of things that I like doing, but if there was a number one, I would go with just burning criminals.**

 **merendinoemiliano: Did you ever try to alter your flames with Dust?**

 **Alex: Yes I have and the results were... interesting...**

 **The Mercenary Prime: Hmmnn, have you seen the VOL 5 finale and if so what are you thoughts?**

 **Alex: I have and it was satisfying, the good guys won, everyone was ok, RWBY was reformed once again, and best of all, Cinder's probably dead. That saves her from my wrath in that show but in here, *Laughs darkly as his eyes turn to fire* She's gonna know who her real God is when I'm done with her.**

 **Guest: Ever thought about just going full Spirit of Vengeance and unleashing the full fury of hell upon your enemies? After all the Ghost Rider is a wonder of mystic design. Limitless power included.**

 **Alex: Ohhhhohohoho, buddy you have no idea. I also can't wait until I gain the blue flames, I'll be like Rin fucking Okumura!**

 **And now that's done. Make sure to continue this, ask anything you want unless it's spoilers. Even the people who already asked can ask another question! Anyway, leave a review of what you thought and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **CHAOS, OUT!**


	19. Why I haven't uploaded

**Sup, Chaos here. Now I know that some of you are wondering why I haven't uploaded another chapter for basically the main story of this author page, or have basically been inactive for a long period of time. So here's the best explanation I can come up with and I'm still thinking on what to say as I type on.**

 **I don't exactly know. From the first time I made this account, I was determined to make one chapter for the story everyday. But, as time went on, the progress of the story just slowed down. I'm not sure if it's Writer's Block, it possibly is. And with School in the way, that just makes it worse. Things get in the way, that's how things are in the world. Heh, almost went philosophical there, well not really but whatevs.**

 **So that's it, that's why I've been inactive for a long time. I hope to God that this story continues, I really do. We'll just have to see, but until then, keep being whoever the hell you are, do whatever you're able and allowed to do, and remember, hugs not drugs. ;)**

 **CHAOS OUT**


	20. Restart

**You already know what this is all about so I'll cut to the chase. I'm restarting the story. I am just not satisfied wirh how it is. There are just too many errors for in this and I believe I do better by this. I won't delete this story, 'cause that's just like hiding what I did and I don't want to do that (I know I did that before but I had a different mind set at the time so buzz off). So in orther words, I'm rebooting the Flame of Beacon.** **Sorry for the inconvenience, truly.** **CHAOS OUT**


End file.
